The Double Life Can Suck Yet Rock
by RespectMusicJC
Summary: Summary-Annabeth Chase is no ordinary girl. She's a half-blood! Well she's also teen pop sensation Taylor Swift but that's not as important. She's Annabeth Chase in daylight and a super mega singer by night. She's managed to keep this a secret for years, telling barely anyone. But what happens when a special camper falls for both? Disclamier- I own nothing :) Possible Sequel-3 to 1
1. I'm Taylor Swift, International Pop Star

The Double Life Can Suck Yet Rock

Chapter 1

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I held the microphone in my firm grip as the music for the next song started to play.

_Wish I had concentrated_

_they said love was complicated_

_But it's something I just fell into._

_And it was overrated_

_But just look what I created_

_I came out alive, but I'm black and blue._

_Before you ask me if I'm alright,_

_Think about what I, had to do... yeah,_

_Wake up and smell the break up,_

_Fix my heart, put on my make-up,_

_Another mess I didn't plan._

_And I'll bet you thought you beat me_

_Wish you could only see, I got an "I Heart ?"_

_Written on the back of my hand!_

_I'd be fine if you'd just walked by_

_but you had to talk about why_

_you were wrong and I was right._

_Sit at home and cry like a baby_

_Wait right by the phone every night._

_And now you ask about you and I, there's no you and I_

_remember what you put me through, I had to..._

_Wake up and smell the break up_

_Fix my heart, put on my make-up_

_another mess I didn't plan._

_And I'll bet you thought you beat me_

_Wish you could only see, I got an "I Heart ?"_

_Written on the back of my hand!_

_And when you're home all alone at night,_

_You'll still wonder why_

_You took everything I had, oh baby_

_I haven't thought about you and I,_

_There's no you and I, and I know_

_Wake up and smell the break up,_

_Realize that we won't make up,_

_It didn't go the way you planned._

_And you'll know you didn't beat me_

_When you look down and see, I got an "I Heart ?"_

_Written on the back of my hand!_

_Written on the back of my hand!_

_An "I Heart ?", yeah._

_Written on the back of my hand..._

I let my arm fall down with the mic in my hand. Man was my arm sore from holding it up there for so long. I have been singing nonstop for 2 hours, 10 songs in the PNC Bank Arts Center. I saw screaming fans, hands forming hearts and signs saying 'Marry me, Taylor?', 'I love you, Taylor Swift!' or 'Taylor, Call me sometime?' I smiled and brought the mic back to my face.

"Thank you guys, I want to take a little break from singing for a minute to talk to you guys. You all know who Selena Gomez is, right?" The crowd shook their heads. "Good well, I have a little gift for you. Who says Selena can't be here?" I laughed and one of my best friends emerged from the floor. We were planning on singing Who Says for a guest appearance. Selena began to sing the main part while I sang the higher harmony.

We finished the song and Selena bowed.

"Alright guys, Selena has to leave and meet her boyfriend, Justin for a date! Say goodbye," I teased!

"Love you guys, see ya," Selena said as she blushed, waved and sprint down to stage left.

I sang one more song called Love Story and dashed off to stage left.

I had about 3 minutes to relax and then run back onto the stage for an encore. I would sing Sparks Fly. I had to run to my dressing room and change my dress. I decided to wear my favorite gold dress. It's the same dress I wore for the music video of Sparks Fly and I'm singing that song. I always have Sparks Fly as my encore song. I always have a total of 13 songs in all of my concerts. I slipped on my black cowboy boots and added more nail polish to the number thirteen on my right hand. I heard a knock on my door. My step-mom, Andrea, was my manager. Originally, she was just my manager. Then my dad and her spent so much time together, they fell in love and got married. she was a great mom but a vicious manager. She walked up to me and told me where I would be preforming tomorrow. It would be in Madison Square Garden. I love that place. They say that if you preform there, you've totally made it. I guess that I have.

Anyways, after I preform in New York, I get to take a break and go to my favorite camp, Camp Half-Blood. I go there, well, because I'm a Half-Blood. I'm a daughter of Athena, the Greek goddess in Greek mythology. I have a bunch of friends that go to Camp Half-Blood including my brother Malcolm, my best friend, Thalia Grace, her brother, Jason, her boyfriend and my friend, Nico Di Angelo, and my longtime friend who I consider almost a brother, Grover Underwood. You might be wondering, 'You have normal friends when you're a pop star?' Yes, I told them the secret a long time ago and none of them have told anybody. I trust them. I also told Chiron, the teacher and activities director of Camp Half-Blood.

In Camp Half-Blood, you train, learn Greek and do other things you would normally do at a regular camp, arts and crafts, rock climbing (at Camp Half-Blood, there's lava spilling and it falls down. You try to get up the wall before it hits you), volleyball, canoeing, swimming, chariot racing (you build the chariot and race them against the other campers on the track field) and capture the flag (it happens every Friday. My team always has a plan and we usually always win. Athena's always got a plan). It's really fun there and we're all a family. I hear there's a new camper coming on Saturday from Thalia. Today's Friday, I'll meet him on Sunday as Annabeth Chase, not Taylor Swift.

"Taylor, you have to be up there in 20. What light colors today," Andrea asked? Every concert I have, just before I burst out for the encore, the lights beam all around and scare the audience. I chose two different colors every time.

"Um, let's do blue and yellow," I said. She nodded and started to walk away.

She turned back to me and said, "10, Taylor, Sparks Fly, get up there girl." She kept walking straight and I ran to stage right. I tossed my water bottle and it landed on the couch as my mom's assistant, Janet, started to count down.

"Taylor, get ready," She whispered.

"Good luck," Selena says.

9, 8, 7...

6, 5, 4...

3, 2, 1...

The lights beamed all around the center as I ran out onto the stage.

I looked around and saw all of my fans still sitting in their chairs and looking as scared as ever. The music to Sparks Fly started and I stood at the edge of the stage with the mic.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_you're the kind of reckless_

_that should send me runnin'_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me, you're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something,_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_but with you I know it's no good_

_and I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me_

_it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._

_And lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_

_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_And the sparks fly..._

_Oh, baby, smile..._

_And the sparks fly..._


	2. Who Is Annabeth?

Chapter 2

Annabeth's P.O.V

Yesterday's concert was amazing! I had to stay on stage for like a half-hour listening to fans clapping. Andrea said it was rude to leave when being applauded. Today was Madison Square Garden. Thalia said that she could come with Nico, Jason, Grover, Malcolm and the new kid. I sent them tickets and backstage passes. It was 4:52 and the concert started at 5:00. Thalia and everyone else were supposed to come at 4:30 to introduce me to the newbie.

"Annabeth, okay so today, we're starting off with Fearless and ending with Sparks Fly. You're wearing your purple dress with the belt and blue t-shirt over for the first 5 songs, take off the bottom and it will become shorts. Then keep that for the next 4 and then take off the blue t-shirt and leave that outfit on for the next 3 and then change into your gold dress from yesterday. What lights today," Andrea spoke?

"Um, green and gray," I responded. She nodded and ran off to tell in advance. I was about to walk into my dressing room when I felt something tackle me with a hug.

"Thalia," I screamed! "Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you since last summer–," I paused because the new kid didn't know the secret, "When you came to my last concert." I hope that that covered it up.

"Yea, well this is the new camper." She pointed to a guy with raven black hair and bright jade eyes. He looked pretty hot and with a nice build. I could see it through his shirt.

"I'm Perseus Jackson, you can call me Percy, son of Poseidon," He said. He smiled as I shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Taylor Swift, daughter of Athena. That's really cool that you're a son of Poseidon. You can like breathe underwater and talk to horses and sea creatures. How old are you," I asked?

"I'll be 17 on August 18," He replied, "you?'

"I'll be 17 on December 13." I smiled and hugged Nico, Jason and Grover. "I'm sure you've met my friends by now."

Just then, Janet came running up to me, "Taylor, I've been looking all over for you; you're on in 10 minutes." She ran back to where she came from and I turned back to Percy.

"Well, I gotta go guys; I hope you enjoy the performance," I ran off to my dressing room and changed. Then, I ran to the underground door. I went through with Andrea following me. I was crouching down and trying to walk to the little thing that would take me up. I would go on it and it would pull me up so the fans saw me coming up from the ground.

A light shines on me and I start singing with the music.

_There's something' 'bout the way_

_The street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement_

_You walk me to the car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot_

_Yeah_

_Oh yeah_

_We're driving' down the road_

_I wonder if you know_

_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool_

_Run your hands through your hair_

_Absent mindedly making' me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_So baby drive slow_

_'til we run out of road in this one horse town_

_I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat_

_You put your eyes on me_

_In this moment now capture it, remember it_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway_

_My hands shake_

_I'm not usually this way but_

_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

_It's the first kiss,_

_It's flawless,_

_Really something,_

_It's fearless._

_Oh yeah_

_Cause' I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_and I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_Oh-oh_

_Oh yeah_

I looked around and spotted Percy, Nico, Jason, Thalia and Grover in the second row. They were all dancing to the music and standing up. I laughed and the music for the next song came on, Love Story.

Throughout that song, I couldn't look at the guys because Percy and Thalia were making funny faces while running around the place. Jason and Nico were trying to catch them by running after them and Grover just kind of... slept.

I sang about 9 more songs by the time Grover woke up. This next song was Selena's A Year without Rain. We would be singing it together.

During that song, Justin came up on stage and hugged Selena and me and kissed Selena. I think I heard some of my fans crying, laughing or just snoring– wait, that was just Grover. He fell asleep again.

This was the final song before the encore. I'm singing Today was a Fairytale.

_Today was a fairytale_

_You were the prince_

_I used to be a damsel in distress_

_You took me by the hand_

_And you picked me up at six_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

_I wore a dress_

_You wore a dark grey t-shirt_

_You told me I was pretty_

_When I looked like a mess_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down whenever you're around_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

_You've got a smile_

_That takes me to another planet_

_Every move you make_

_Everything you say is right_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

_All that I can say_

_Is now it's getting so much clearer_

_Nothing made sense_

_Till the time I saw your face_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down whenever you're around_

_Yeah, yeah_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down whenever you're around_

_I can feel my heart_

_It's beating in my chest_

_Did you feel it?_

_I can't put this down_

_but can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_it must have been the way_

_but can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah_

_Oh whoa, today was a fairytale_

I looked into Percy's eyes and smiled. He looked cute when he smiled a goofy smile. I dashed off stage and ran to my dressing room. I slipped on the same outfit from yesterday (and yes, it did get washed, I'm not a dirty person).

I had about 3 minutes again and took time to read one of my favorite books, Architecture of History (It's a really good book; it talks about all the great buildings made since the 1700s and the details and facts about the building!). I sat on the couch and read except right as I opened the book, my mom pulled me over and started to talk to me about tomorrow.

"Okay, so tomorrow you'll be going to Camp Half-Blood. What are the rules?"

"1) Don't tell anybody about the secret. 2) Don't give anybody tickets or backstage passes without your permission. 3) live normally as Annabeth Chase, the real me," I sighed.

"Good, now you're on," Manager Andrea ordered.

"What? I just got back here," I cried!

Andrea gave me a look, "Annabeth Brea Chase, get on stage right this instant!" I grumbled to stage right and waited for the cue. Janet was counting down.

9, 8, 7...

6, 5, 4...

3, 2, 1...

The green and gray lights beamed all around the garden as I ran out onto the stage.

I looked around and saw all of my fans still sitting in their chairs and looking as scared as ever. Grover still managed to sleep through that. Thalia and Nico were sitting and holding hands. Jason was staring at me and Percy was looking into my eyes. The music to Sparks Fly started and I stood on the side of the stage with the mic.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_you're the kind of reckless_

_that should send me runnin'_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me, you're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something,_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_but with you I know it's no good_

_and I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me_

_it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._

_And lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_

_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_And the sparks fly..._

_Oh, baby, smile..._

_And the sparks fly..._

"Thank you Madison Square Garden, good night," I yelled into the mic. I ran off stage and looked for the guys.

"Oh my gosh, Annabeth you did awesome," Thalia screamed!

"Who's Annabeth," Percy asked, aww, crap.

"Um bye Percy, I gotta go," I said while grabbing Thalia's hand.


	3. I Will Personally Have To Kill You

Chapter 3

Annabeth's P.O.V

"What the heck Thalia," I screamed in my dressing room?

"I'm sorry, okay? He doesn't know who Annabeth is and he'll probably forget that name by tomorrow. You'll be fine, just relax," Thalia said.

"You promise, pinky promise?" I take that very seriously. **(A/N: I'm serious, In real life, I take pinky promises very seriously)**

"Definatly," She grabbed my pinky and squeezed it really, really hard.

"Ow, Thalia! What the heck?" Thalia ignored my comment and it started to bleed.

"So... how do you think of him? He's kinda cute," Thalia smiled and nudged my shoulder.

"Well, I think he's really nice and for a son of Poseidon, he's really down to earth." Thalia motioned for me to go on. "What else is there to say?"

"Come on! That's all you thought about when you met him? No potential boyfriend or smoking hot or Taylor's new boyfriend or just... I mean... nothing? That's all you thought?"

"Yea that's all I thought," I lied. _He's eyes are what really amazed me. They were piercing green. Not the normal green you would find in other people's eyes. They were like the color or sea green with little specks of blue around the pupil. They were beautiful and matched Poseidon's exactly. I was kind of staring into his eyes and he was staring into mine. All he saw was boring gray. He would never fall for me..._

"Annabeth," Thalia shouted and snapped her fingers in my face.

"Ahhh, what Thalia?"

"You've been staring at the wall for 2 minutes straight!" Thalia pointed to the green wall.

"Huh, funny it's green."

"You're weird Annie. I'll see you tomorrow at camp, ok?" I nodded.

"See ya, Thalia. Don't tell anyone, or I will personaly have to kill you. Luv ya, Thals. See ya tomorrow as Annabeth Chase."


	4. 100 Bottles Of Beer On The Wall

Chapter 4

Annabeth's P.O.V

I woke up to an annoying beeping sound by my bed.

"Uhhh," I groaned and slammed my hand on alarm.

"Annabeth Chase, wake up already," My mom shouted!

"Ahhh," I screamed! I rolled off the bed and hit the floor. I grabbed my head and started to rub it.

"Come on! Your gonna be late! Camp starts at 10:00 sharp! It's 9:37 right now," She screamed again! I got up and ran around trying to do my routine for the morning, pick out outfit (my mom irons my clothes), eat breakfest, brush my teeth and get dressed.

I decided to wear a lime green off the shoulder top and faded ripped denim skinny jeans with light gray converse. I had my brown satchel on my shoulder and put my hair in a messy ponytail.

"Thanks Andrea," I shouted! I picked an apple from the basket in the kitchen and ran out the door. Even though I haven't been to Camp Half-Blood in a long time because I've been Taylor, I still remember how to get there.

I walked for about 10 minutes and reached Half-Blood Hill.

"I'm home," I whispered. I walked up the hill and went through the border.

* * *

I saw all my friends from past years, Thalia and Nico were holding hands, Jason was flirting with a girl with choppy brown hair who looked Cherokee. I think her name was Piper, Silena Beauregard was kissing Charles Beckendorf, Clarisse La Rue and her boyfriend, Chris Rodriguez, the Stolls (Travis the mature one and Connor the annoying one), Malcolm Chase (my biological brother who stays at Camp Half-Blood all year long), Kadie Gardner (Travis's crush) and a bunch of new faces.

I saw a boy with raven black hair and bright jade eyes. _Percy_, I thought. I smiled and walked towards him. He was hanging out with Thalia, Nico, Jason, the other girl, Silena and Beckendorf.

"Hey guys," I waved! They all turned their heads towards me.

"Annabeth," They all yelled! They ran towards me and we group hugged. All but Percy hugged me.

"Oh, so you're Annabeth," He said. He walked to me and held out his hand. "I'm Perseus Jackson but you can call me Percy, son of Poseidon." He smiled as I shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. It's cool that your son of the big three. How old are you," I asked?

"I'll be 17 on August 18," He replied, "you?'

"I'll be 17 on December 13." His eyebrow went up.

"Really? Taylor Swift's birthday is on that date. You know I just went to see her concert yesterday with your friends."

"So I've heard," I smiled and shot a look to Thalia.

"Well it was really nice meeting you Annabeth. I have Ancient Greek now. So I'll see ya around," He asked?

"Ok, I'll see you at the pavilion tonight for the Campfire Singalong. Bye Percy," I said as I walked away. I had Archery now.

* * *

Archery was unbelievably boring. Ryan, from the Apollo cabin, was flirting with me by doing that thing where he tries to 'help' me shoot an arrow by wrapping his arms around mine. It was annoying and pathetic. Could he go with anything more old fashion?

I had one more class after that and then it was the Campfire Singalong. We sat on logs in a circle around the fire. Will Solace, from the Apollo cabin, started the song. It was funny because the Stolls joined in and changed the song to '100 bottles of beer on the wall'. When we hit 98 bottles of beer on the wall, Chiron yelled at them to change it.

I was staring at Percy sometimes and he caught me once in a while. He would smirk and I would blush and it just went on like that. Eventually he caught me and he just stared as well. I looked in his eyes and saw a lot of happiness and joy but if you look deep inside, I saw pain.


	5. Am I Falling In Love With Percy?

Chapter 5

Annabeth's P.O.V

Thalia saw me looking at Percy and she nudged me with her shoulder. I blushed and Percy raised his eyebrow. I had a look on my face that said 'nevermind'.

"Ok campers! We have reached the end of the singalong. All curfews are 11:00 and it's 10:35. I expect all campers to be in their cabins by 10:55. Any curfew breakers will have to clean the stalls for a week. See you tomorrow," Chiron said. Everyone was rushing to get into their cabins now. I ran to the bathrooms and brushed my teeth, got into my pajamas and went to bed. You have no idea what I dreamed of.

_I was walking towards the beach in Camp Half-Blood. I saw a boy facing the water. _

_"Hey cutie," I said. _

_"Hey, why don't you sit with me?" I smiled and so did he. _

_"Sure," I walked over to him and let my head fall on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead. He still kept his face towards the sea so I couldn't see who it was. _

_"Hey Annabeth... I need to tell you something. Look... when I was younger, I got my brother killed. I didn't do it on purpose. We were playing mercy in the car and mom told us to stop. When she looked back at us, she hit a car that ran a red light. He was killed instantly from impact. His name was Tyson. He was 11, I was 12. I want to be completely honest with you. So there's no secrets between us." He looked down at me. _

* * *

I woke up, startled, in the middle of the night and hit my head on the bunk above me. I grabbed my head and started to rub it. I looked at the clock and it read 3:16. I shook my head and got up. I was wearing plaid pajama pants and a gray loose t-shirt. I slowly got up and tip toed to the door. I opened it silently and walked to the beach. Luckily, nobody was there. I sighed and sat down on the sand. I lied back on it and breathed in fresh air. When I looked at the sea, it reminded me of Percy. I snapped out of it and looked down.

"Am I falling in love with Percy?"

* * *

**Can you guess who she dreamed of? It's a no brainer. If you can't figure it out, then you are unbelieveable stupid. **


	6. What Mattered Was To Listen

Chapter 6

Percy's P.O.V **(FIRST ONE!)**

Do you want to know my first impression of Annabeth Chase?

Different.

She was different than any other girl I've met. She's kind, nice, intelligent and beautiful. Her eyes were what amazed me the most. They weren't a boring gray. They were the color of the sky when it's a stormy day at sea or the color of the sea when it rained. Her eyes were always moving. They looked like her eyes were analyzing me. It was like she was seeing through my soul, reading all my thoughts, watching all my memories, living my painful moments. It was kind of cool but... different.

When I left Annabeth for Ancient Greek, all I thought about was her. I noticed little details about her as Chiron was boring the class to death about history.

The way her lips curl on the sides when she smiles, showing no teeth.

How her hand curves when she shakes people's hands.

When she's talking or listening to someone, her eyes move around, like she's thinking about something else while she's in a conversation.

Her blond hair is really curly like a princess on the bottom but wavy at the top.

When people suprise her, her eyes widen and her ears go back.

The gray in her eyes have different shades and specks of white around the pupil.

Normal people wouldn't notice this stuff about a person they just met. But the thing is, I feel like I've met her before. It's a weird feeling. I don't know. I pushed it aside though.

During the Campfire, I got lost in her eyes and she got lost in mine. We stared at each other until Annabeth changed her expression. I was confused and Thalia nudged Annabeth. She had a look that said nevermind but I made a mental note to ask her about it later.

* * *

I randomly woke up in the middle of the night. I looked at the clock and it said 3:20. I got up and walked to the beach.

It was my favorite place to think about everything and relax.

When I got there, I saw a figure of a girl lying on the sand. I raised my eyebrow and walked toward her.

"Mind if I join you," I asked. She looked up at me. It was Annabeth.

"Sure," She smiled. "So what are you doing here at 3 in the morning?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. The beach is my favorite place to be. Being the son of Poseidon, it clears my mind and helps me relax. Why are you here," I asked?

"I don't know. I just woke up from a... interesting dream and I didn't know where to go. I just wandered to the beach," She shrugged.

It was later so I decided to ask what happened at the singalong. "Hey so I wanted to ask you about what happened at the singalong."

"It was nothing," She said. I could tell she was lying though.

"I saw your expression change. What happened, you can tell me," I said.

"Well... when I was looking at you, I saw something in your eye. I saw happiness and joy and delight but when I looked deeper, I saw pain. Why," She asked?

"Look... when I was younger, I got my brother killed. I didn't do it on purpose. We were playing mercy in the car and mom told us to stop. When she looked back at us, she hit a car that ran a red light. He was killed instantly from impact. His name was Tyson. He was 11, I was 12. I'm glad I told you though. I want to be completely honest with you. So there's no secrets between us." I smiled and her eyebrows lifted. Then they settled again.

"Well, it's not the end. You'll see him again," She said and grabbed his shoulder. She didn't say any comments that were filled with pity, which I appreciated. What mattered was listening. I've faced death and I knew about grief. The only thing that helped was moving on-moving foward.


	7. Really Corny Lovesick Dork

**Ok so a lot of people have been reviewing about being confused about how she keeps the secret. Well 1) Stars can look a lot like normal people you know. 2) She changes her apperance for Taylor Swift. They still have like the same size facial parts but Taylor Swift's hair looks like it's crimped but in the music video 'you belong with me' it's wavy with less curls. It's like Katy Perry. She dyes and changes her hair all the time.**

**Also, she went to the beach because she woke up from a dream ABOUT Percy. Come on. You just met the guy and you're dreaming about him telling a painful secret about himself. AND the sea reminded of her of a guy she just met.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Annabeth's P.O.V

When Percy told me his secret, two things shocked me.

1) He actually trusted me for a secret that big. I just met him and he just met me.

2) That was like almost the exact thing Percy said in my dream. What do you call that? Deja vu or seeing into the future?

I say future.

Anyways, once I told him that he'll see his brother again, we just sat next to each other in the cold air breeze. I looked at the sea and wrapped my arms around my legs. My hair was blowing and my shirt was waving around.

I looked over at Percy and he was staring at me **(so much staring these days :)**.

I wonder what he was thinking about. It's just weird. Our relationship is just so... different **(maybe I should choose a DIFFERENT word from now on! I stink at jokes)**.

I mean, I had a relationship with Jason but that failed 2 days after. Thalia pressured us because she new we had crushes on each other and he wasn't the guy I thought I knew. He just acted way to perfect and always did the right thing. Percy seems like the guy to break the rules almost constantly and did the right thing when it wasn't big. Like stealing brownies from the kitchen, definatly.

I dated a guy named Mikey but he just seemed to be too imature. He was so nice and funny but when it comes to serious stuff, he doesn't have a clue. We dated in the 7th grade for a 2 weeks.

I then I'm supposedly supposed to go out with Zac Efron, as _Taylor__. _After we made the Lorax, people said that we had so much passion and all those lies. He's a really nice guy but I don't want to fake date him. Besides, he's 19 and I'm 17. Not a big age difference but I'd like someone that was like... 4 months away. Nobody paticular in mind...

Back to the present. I saw him looking at me and he smiled a smile that said 'thank you'. I smiled warmly back.

About 20 minutes have passed and we still were in our original positions.

Me facing the water, arms around legs and curious look at the sea.

Percy staring at the sea, hands holding him up behind him and deep thinking look on his face facing the sand.

I slowly fell back into the sand and moments later, so did Percy. We looked at each other and we stared at each other. I noticed things about him that I didn't see before.

His eyebrows scrunch up when he's confused.

His eyes move up and down when he's listening to someone, like he's thinking of something else while also trying to jugle a conversation.

The way the sea turns his eyes different shades of green then half way blue then back to the green with blue specks.

I sound like a really corny lovesick dork right now. I wanted to break the silence.

"Percy, um I have tickets to go to the Taylor Swift concert in Madison Square Garden. She's preforming there today at 7. Do you want to go with everybody? I can't and I don't want to waste the 3 tickets." Percy's eyes showed dissapointment but he had a smile.

"Sure. I'll ask Thalia and Nico to come."

"Ok, I just have to visit my mom... in the... hospital! Yea she broke her leg in a... um... skiing accident. I have to visit her tonight." He could tell I was lying. I was sure of it. He let it slide though.

"Thanks for the tickets." The bell rang and we got up. "Shall we ma lady?" He had that cheesy english accent and extended his arm. I took it.

"We shall," I said, playing along.


	8. Prepare To Lose To A Girl

Chapter 8

Percy's P.O.V

I could tell she was lying. I got angry a little but I let it slide. Maybe she had to do something else that she was embarresed about.

When we reached the pavilian, we went seperate ways and I went to the Poseidon table and she went to the Athena table. I was all alone but Grover came over **(that rythmes!)**. Since he's not a demigod, he can sit where he wants.

Apparently, an Athena kid told a joke and Annabeth was laughing hysterically. I couldn't hear it though. It was like when you have lunch. Everybody's having their own conversations and it builds up, it's impossible to hear your own.

_She looks cute when she's laughing. Her eyes close and her head bobs up and down. _

I smiled and Grover looked at me, suspiciously. He can read emotions so he knew what I was thinking about. I changed my expression and he looked to where I was looking before. He looked at me with glee on his face.

"Looks like someone's got a crush! You gotta work at it though. Annabeth's really hard to win over. She's been hit on millions of guys at this camp, one way or another." My fingers formed a fist. "Someone's jealous! But she turned them down in an instant." My fingers relaxed but this made me feel worse. If she turned down the most popular guys at camp who are 'hot' and 'hotter' than me, how will she fall for me?

* * *

Breakfest ended and I walked to my first class: sword skills.

Luckily, Annabeth was in this class. A boy named Randy started the class. I lost track how many times he hit on Annabeth. I stopped counting after 26. I smiled everytime she turned him down. It was either a polite no or a rude thrust in the stomach. My favorite part was in the beginning.

_Class was about to start and everyone walked into the arena. _

_I spotted Annabeth and waved. She smiled and took at seat. I watched Randy stand in front of the class. He looked at Annabeth and his eyebrows went up in a sly way. He walked towards her and took her hand. He kissed it and Annabeth had an expression that said 'help me, this freak is creeping me out'. _

_"I must ask my dear, where have you been all my life," He asked? Her eyes settled and she had a happy look on her face. _

_"Constantly trying to avoid you," She laughed. She pulled her hand out from him and the class laughed. He cleared his throat. _

_"Alright Mr. Jackson, if you think this is so funny, why don't you come up here and duel me?" Everybody oohed. I got up and walked to the front. Now't the time to show Annabeth my awesome sword fighting skills, I bet Randy was thinking that too._

_Randy came after me. I kept him from getting a shot at Riptide, my sword. I saw his attacks coming and I countered, I stepped foward and tried a thrust of my own. Randy barely blocked it and his eyes narrowed. He then started to press with more force. My blade hit the base of Randy's and I twisted, moving my whole weight into a downward thrust. _

_Clank. _

_Randy's sword skittered to the other side of the arena. The tip of my sword was a inch away from his throat. _

It went great. Many people went after me, Clarisse fought Chris, Thalia fought Nico and Annabeth stepped up to fight Randy.

It was going great, she was turning around and spinning to blcok every one of his moves. She eventually got an opening and thrusted her knife. His sword went flying and everyone ducked. She had her knife at the chest of a terrified Randy.

People went after and then Randy called out my name. I looked at him and went to the front.

"Prepare to lose to a girl," He said. He called out Annabeth's name. I was going to fight Annabeth.

I looked at her and she walked past me.

"Prepare to get your butt kicked, Seaweed Brain," She whispered. Seaweed Brain? I made a mental note to ask her about it later.


	9. You Got Nice Moves

**Ok so listen, I know that some people still don't get it but I don't know anything else to say. She can't have plastic surgery to make her look different. Think about Miley Cyrus. They have the same face but different hair. They made that a tv show and movie, in real life. This is just a story, people!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Annabeth's P.O.V

We unleashed our weapons and got in stance. Percy was standing across from me. The rest of the people in the arena were watching. Percy was stronger than I was, but I was faster. He lunged and I blocked. Okay, he's also impulsive. We parried a few blows before he kicked my ankle, tripping me, he laughed. So he wants to play dirty, eh? Watch me. I rolled before he could remove my head from my body and got back up, behind him. He whirled and blocked my thrust just in time.

I looked at him for a second and saw that he get's really sweaty when he's fighting. He looked really hot, his sweat was soaked through his shirt, which exposed his 6 pack. I could have drooled except he had other plans.

He feigned to the right and came in from the left, leaving a scratch on my left arm. I kicked him in the shin so that he teetered towards my left, leaving his right side exposed. He rolled over and used the hilt of his sword to jam it at my knife. I fell down while he got up. He was about to knock my knife out of my hand but I grabbed his sword and pulled it down so I could regain my balance. I was breathing really heavily.

"You wanna quit," He smirked? Wow, he actually cares in a cocky way.

"Never," I smiled. I was running out of energy and I had to end this soon though. Percy lunged at my knife and I fell down. It was over but he gave a hand out to me. I grabbed it and I pulled him down next me.

We both started to crack up, "You got nice moves, Chase," He said.

"Thank you, you're not bad yourself," I said as I got up and sat by the stands. I could see Randy was fuming with anger. Serves him the right.

* * *

After that class, we both went to The Big House. It's where we got letters from family.

I got 3 letters and Percy got 4. I read the first one.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_I was wondering if we could get coffee later. Meet me as Taylor ok? We could go to Starbucks or Dunkin' Donuts._

_Your BFF,  
__Selena _

She's not my BFF, she's more like a best friend. Not forever though, that's Thalia. I looked over at Percy and saw him reading his letter. He looked disgusted at what was on the paper. He shot his into the garbage. I opened the next one.

_Dear Annabeth, _

_It's Luke. I miss you a lot. I can't get you out of my head. Ever since that day, you're all I think about. Please, answer me. I need to see you again. Meet me on the 21st at the park we met, ok? I need to talk to you._

_Luke_

"Who is Luke," Percy said. He snuck up from behind me and I shouted.

"Ahhh! Don't do that," I said as I punched him in the shoulder. He pretended to look hurt and I laughed. He smiled and asked me again.

"Well, he's a friend. I met him last year and I think he likes me. He's a half-blood I'm not going to meet him though," I confirmed, for Percy and myself. I opened the next one.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_I miss you dearly and I want to see you again. I'm sorry about what happened between us. You are my daughter and I still love you. I live on 12 Athenswood Drive. We moved their while you were on your tour. Your step mother wanted a bigger house. You're still welcolm to live with us for a while. I had to tell your step mother about the secret. She pressured me and tricked me into saying it. I'm sorry but she promises not to tell anyone. Your step brothers have no clue. Bobby doesn't even know how to tie his own shoe and Matthew doesn't know what his brother's name is. The picture shown is their birthday. Their twins so I should tell you who is who. Bobby has the cake on his face and Matthew is eating the fork. They both miss you dearly and they want you to come home as soon as you can. _

_Love, __Dad_

I looked at the picture. I smiled and laughed. They were both 8 and sitting on the table. All their friends were around them.

Then I remebered the letter. I crumpled it up and tossed it in the garbage. I looked up at Percy.

"When I was younger, Athena gave me to my dad, Fredrick Chase. He didn't want me at all. He realized that he had to keep me so he raised me till I was 7. He got married to some other woman and totally forgot about me. He had two normal children, my step brothers, Matthew and Bobby. Whenever a monster would come, they would always blame it on me. Then I eventually got the hint. I wasn't wanted." He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you want to see mine," He asked? I nodded and I walked over to his letters.

_Dear Percy,_

_It's your mommy! How are you doing? Remember when you were little and I picked you up from daycare, I would always see Mr. Blofis? Well we're dating and I showed him your baby pictures! There's 4 in the envelope. I miss you Percy. I hope to see you soon. By the way, Rachel called. She's wondering why you aren't calling her back! Call her back. Also, Mr. Blofis is an english teacher at Goode High School. He says that he could get you in. Even though you've been kicked out of all the other schools, it's possible. The pictures are when you were going through your aquaman stage! _

_Love you,  
Mom_

"It's like she new you were reading it with me," Percy said clearly embarresed.


	10. Well Your A Girl So It's A Wise Girl

Chapter 10

Annabeth's P.O.V

I picked up the pictures and ran across the room. He started to chase me.

"Annabeth, give me those pictures back! They are extremely embarrassing," Percy shouted! I stuck my tongue out at him.

He stuck mine out back.

"Real mature, Percy," I yelled!

"What! You did it first," He yelled back! He eventually caught up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and keeping me from moving.

"Ahhh, Percy let go of me," I said as I was laughing!

"No way," He laughed! He looked down at me and I was smiling like crazy. Percy slowly began to lean in and so did I. I closed my eyes and I met his lips halfway **(FIRST PERCABETH KISS!)**. My hands found their way around Percy's neck and in his hair, pulling him closer.

I had the feeling of my brain melting right through my body. I was in my happy place and it was absolute bliss. It was an amazing, astonishing, astounding, awesome, beautiful, incredible, mind-blowing feeling. I can't even explain all of it.

Take winning the lottery, getting asked out by your crush of 5 years, getting accepted into your favorite college, prom night, or your first kiss and multiply it by 1,000,000,000,000,000 and that feeling wouldn't be half of what I'm feeling.

I don't know how long I was in that position. It could have been seconds, minutes or hours. I lost track of time.

Eventually, I had pull away from lack of air.

"Woah," I said.

* * *

We walked away from the beach and to the pavilian.

"Hey Annabeth, I need to ask you about something." I raised my eyebrow. "What's this Seaweed Brain thing?" I blushed.

"Well, it's my nickname for you. Seaweed is in the water and your a so of Poseidon. Brain is because you can be pretty stupid sometimes." It was Percy's turn to raise his eyebrow.

"Really, I would expect you to come up with something better than that, Wise Girl," He scoffed. "What, you know that thing where if a guy is a smart alic, you call him a wise guy. Well your a girl so it's a wise girl."

"Oh my gosh, I'm glad you noticed," I said.

* * *

**According to Greek Mythology, the the first humans were created with 4 arms, legs, and eyes, and 2 noses and mouths. Afraid of their power, Zeus split them in half, leaving them to find the other half of themselves. These people are called our soulmates.**


	11. You Are Unbelieveably Stupid

**Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days. I know I update in like hours. I just haven't found the time and my computer hasn't had internet.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Percy's P.O.V

I have no clue on where Annabeth and I stand. If we're friends or really good friends or really really good friends of if we're best friends or if... we're boyfriend and girlfriend... I have no idea. I wish we could both go to the concert tonight so we could talk about it. I just honestly don't think we're boyfriend and girlfriend because I haven't properly asked her yet.

So tonight Nico, Thalia and I were going to the concert at 5 because it started at 6. They should have been here 20 minutes ago. I decided to visit the Zeus cabin where Thalia was. Hades didn't have a cabin yet. Annabeth told me that she was starting blueprints for it.

"Guys?" I opened the door to see Nico stuck to a table and Thalia trying to pry it off. Nico was laughing hysterically and Thalia was yelling at him.

"What happened? Nico, your hand is glued to the table!"

"No, I'm just keeping my hand here so Thalia can scream at me for being an idiot! Of course it's glued to the table, how else? Now are you gonna help me get it off?" I nodded and ran over to him. I started to pull on his arm and Thalia was trying to pull off his fingers.

"Ow oww ow oww oww ow, that hurts," Nico complained!

"Oh my gods Nico, I think I know that," I said.

"You are unbelieveably stupid. How can you get your own hand stuck to a table and not be able to get it off," Thalia asked?

"I kinda used forever glue and...," Nico trailed off and Thalia looked furious.

"You have got to be kidding me! I love Taylor Swift and I have to support her and this is really important you idiot! How could-," Thalia got cut off from Nico kissing her.

"I'll find someone else to go with," I said. I closed the door knowing that they'll stay like that till Nico's hand is unstuck.

I was asking so many people. Some had stuff to do and others didn't know me. The whole Aphrodite cabin wanted to go. I just left them to fight among theirselves. I finally got one person to say yes. Grover Underwood. But he just _had _to bring Rachel. Rachel was my ex from last year. I didn't know she was a demigod till now. She's daughter of Aphrodite but she sure didn't look it.

She still likes me. She flirted with me for the whole car ride. Thing is, Grover likes her. I can't believe she would just use him. Grover is one of my best friends in the world! He was the first friend I made when I moved here! I tried convincing him to go for one of _his_ friend, Juniper, but he's had his eyes on Rachel for a long time...

When we got there, we couldn't find a place to park. We had to walk about a mile to the Garden. Rachel wouldn't shut up about how her shoes will get ruined or her shirt is gonna get sweaty or how it was so hot. I don't get what Grover finds in her.

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V

I can't shake off the pain I felt by lieing to Percy. Thing is, I don't think I should feel it. I don't think we were exactly boyfriend and girlfriend. More than friends but... boyfriend?

I just let it pass and went into Taylor Swift. I curled my hair and crimped it even more. I had loads of make-up on but my mom tells me I don't need it, I have natural beauty. Yea right. Without make-up, I look hideous. I painted my nails and all that stuff. I put on peach smelling and tasting clear lip gloss. I was ready to start the show in 10, starting with I'd lie.

I walked up on stage and held the microphone as the whole garden was screaming.

_State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy_

_I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me_

_So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy_

_That's fine you won't mind if I say_

_By the way..._

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're_

_Just another picture to burn_

_There's no time for tears,_

_I'm just sitting here planning my revenge_

_There's nothing stopping me_

_From going out with all of your best friends_

_And if you come around saying sorry to me_

_My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be_

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're_

_Just another picture to burn_

_And if you're missing me,_

_You'd better keep it to yourself_

_'cause coming back around here_

_Would be bad for your health..._

_'cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_In case you haven't heard,_

_I really really hate that..._

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're_

_Just another picture to burn_

_Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn_

_You're just another picture to burn_

_Baby, burn..._

"Alright! Now, I'd like to talk to you people about something," I said into the mic. I looked around and spotted Percy with Grover and... _Rachel_. That little bit- sorry. I curse when I get mad. That little... extreme jerk, like a normal jerk times 100. My first _ever_relationship was with a guy named Luke. I absolutely loved him at one point. When I caught him cheating with Rachel, and him actually _enjoying_ it, I told him off and that was it. He loved me and all because of her, he got sucked into her dirty ways and broke my heart. I know he did love me but _she _manipulated him. I was starting to make mean faces to the audience so my mom started to yell at me from off stage.

"Stop looking like you have constipation," My step-mother whispered! I glared to her. I turned back.

"As I was saying, I'd like to talk to you sbout something. I know that a lot of you are like 6-13 but the older teenagers, have any of you had a huge secret but you couldn't tell anybody about it? I wouldn't say it was lying but right now there's this guy I sorta like and I think he likes me but I have to keep this secret from him. What do you think?" Another person who works for my mom, I think it was Sandra, ran up to a random fan who looked about 16 who had her hand up.

"Hi I'm Jana and I have. What I think you should do is tell him. If you guys are serious about your relationship, I think you should tell him so there's no secrets that can harm your relationship and so they're no lies." She smiled and I felt torn inside. Percy said that to me.

"Thank you," I smiled.

_We were both young when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say, "Hello,"_

_Little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you, "Please don't go"_

_And I said..._

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._

_Oh, oh._

_'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

_But you were everything to me,_

_I was begging you, "Please don't go"_

_And I said..._

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._

_This love is difficult but it's real._

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_Oh, oh._

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around._

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town._

_And I said..._

_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._

_I keep waiting for you but you never come._

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think._

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._

_I love you, and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_'cause we were both young when I first saw you_

I sung about 8 more songs before I started 'Today was a fairytale'.

_Today was a fairytale_

_You were the prince_

_I used to be a damsel in distress_

_You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

_I wore a dress_

_You wore a dark grey t-shirt_

_You told me I was pretty_

_When I looked like a mess_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down_

_Whenever you're around_

_Can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

_You've got a smile that takes me to another planet_

_Every move you make everything you say is right_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

_All that I can say_

_Is now it's getting so much clearer_

_Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down_

_Whenever you're around_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down_

_Whenever you're around_

_I can feel my heart_

_It's beating in my chest_

_Did you feel it?_

_I can't put this down_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

I stopped again because Selena was supposed to be here. We were singing A year without rain and that went terrible. Selena couldn't stop laughing for some reason throughout the song. I just shook it off and went off stage.

"Red and blue. I'm sorry Andrea, it wasn't my fault though. And I know Selena's sorry too. Just, mom I'll do better next time. I'm just a little tense, ok," I snapped? My step-mom looked hurt but she walked away. I tugged on my hair and walked to my dressing room. I looked up at the gray star on the door. _Taylor Swift. _I sighed. I opened the door and sat in my swirly chair. I just stared at the wall until my mom called me.


	12. It Wasn't Taylor It Was Annabeth

Chapter 12

Percy's P.O.V

I saw Taylor's eyes and suprisingly they were startleing gray. _Annabeth. _They reminded me of her and I smiled. I don't think Annabeth knew she gave me these but in the envelope with the tickets, there were backstage passes. I was gonna get up and take Grover with me but Grover just _had _to invite Rachel to meet Taylor. Before I got up, blue and green lights beamed all around. This happened yesterday.

Taylor came out from the side running with the mic in her hands and her arms up in the air. She was wearing a gold dress with fringe and beads. Rain was pouring down on the stage.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_  
_And I'm a house of cards_  
_You're the kind of reckless_  
_That should send me runnin'_  
_But I kinda know that I won't get far_  
_And you stood there in front of me_  
_Just close enough to touch_  
_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_  
_What I was thinking of_  
_Drop everything now_  
_Meet me in the pouring rain_  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk_  
_Take away the pain_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_  
_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_  
_My mind forgets to remind me_  
_You're a bad idea_  
_You touch me once and it's really something,_  
_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._  
_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_  
_But with you I know it's no good_  
_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._  
_Drop everything now_  
_Meet me in the pouring rain_  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk_  
_Take away the pain_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_  
_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_  
_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._  
_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._  
_And lead me up the staircase_  
_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_  
_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._  
_Drop everything now,_  
_Meet me in the pouring rain,_  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_  
_Take away the pain_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._  
_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_  
_And the sparks fly..._  
_Oh, baby, smile..._  
_And the sparks fly..._

Her hair and dress were entirely soaked. She looked really funny. She dashed off stage and we got up. We got up and looked for the backstage door. We got in and had to wait in a line that looked about 10 people long. Rachel was comlaining about how the line was long and she didn't like it. I was trying really hard to resist the urge to say 'Shut up'. I finally came to the front and the guy let me in. I wandered around to try to find Taylor Swift. I finally found her and turned her around. It wasn't Taylor... it was Annabeth.


	13. I Always Get Burned In The End

**Ok, so Percy found out it was Annabeth but the thing is, before on stage, that was Taylor Swift because She still had her make-up on, it was running and stuff so you couldn't see her face. So when she got back, she washed up in the time Percy was in line.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Annabeth's P.O.V

Okay, so let me fill you in. I had a perfect performance besides Selena. Now, Percy knows that I'm Annabeth. I told my mom I wasn't doing the raining perfomance and because she didn't listen to me, all of my make up washed off and I forgot I was wearing make-up to hide Annabeth. I absolutely hate when people don't listen to me. It ruins anything and everything I have planned. It messes up stuff so things go for the bad for everyone. And I always get burned in the end.

Sorry, I got off topic. Percy found out and I was stuttering.

"Percy listen to me," I started.

"No. I thought... I thought we were honest with each other! I told you one of the most painful, heartbreaking secret that was caused by me! And you couldn't even tell me some small secret about having a double life?" Anger started to boil inside of me.

"This secret isn't small. I have had to give up so much being Taylor! I've had to miss parties and birthdays and funerals and... other things. I can't support my friends and see them. And yet they come to everyone of my concerts. I've had to give up my freedom and all the other people I've told? I've had to lie. A lot to them! I can't just be straight out with them because I'm afraid of what will happen! I... I just... I can't trust them! I-," I just realized what I just said. I clamped my hand on my mouth. "Percy, I didn't mean that. I-," He cut me off.

"You don't trust me? I trust you but you can't trust me with some secret? I told you that I killed my brother! I've had to live with that guilt! Not just being secretness but depression! I haven't told _anyone _this! You and my mom are the only ones who know! I've had to lie a lot too! To everybody else, my brother died from the car accident on his way to soccer practice. I wasn't even there when they think it happened! My mom didn't want them to think I was a monster. So we lied. I had to live with secrets too. You're not the only one," Percy said.

"Percy I did want to tell you. I really did. I was waiting for the perfect moment. I trust you and I really have strong feelings for you," I truthfully meant. He looked at me.

"I thought that we were perfect. Now... I'm not sure," He said. He started to walk away. The sad thing was, I didn't chase after him.


	14. We Need To Talk About Percy

Chapter 14

Annabeth's P.O.V

I was left heartbroken and torn when he left. He once thought we were perfect but now he didn't. He was perfect. I was far from it.

* * *

It was 2 weeks. 2 freaking weeks without Percy. He hasn't been doing that great either though. Neither of us tried to get out of our cabins and when we did, we'd sulk around and do nothing fun. Well, I would get out and go into the arena and train. I would put all my anger into it and fight. I haven't lost to anyone so far.

I usually went to dinner except days where I was a wreck. Thalia would bring me dinner and we'd talk. I would see Percy maybe half of the time and when he would see me, he would be sad, not really mad. Just sad, dissapointed. I usually stayed in my cabin either crying/sulking, sleeping, staring at the wall, talking to Thalia or working on my songs. Talking to Thalia and working on my songs was the most fun I got. I was working on a song called Breathe. I had my friend Colbie Caillat meet me at a coffee shop and she went over it and helped me. Even she could tell I was sad and down. She asked me and I had to lie and say my fish, Shinaqua **(It's a really cool name. My friend Lexi helped me come up with it. The word Shin, like part of you leg and aqua, the color)**, died. Colbie helped me finish the 4th and 5th verses. I still haven't figured out the chorus, 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 6th and 7th yet. The whole song has 7 parts, whether it was the chorus as the verse of something different. I might not have to write a verse and just put the chorus in to represent it.

"I mean, he shouldn't be that mad. You couldn't tell anyone, well you were supposed to not tell anyone. You had to tell me, I'm your best friend," She said. I smiled a bit. "You should've asked him what he would do if he was in your position."

"Yea, I guess. I just feel so stupid. How could I let him go that easily? I didn't even call out his name and run after him. I had him in my mind as he was walking away and I... I just can't believe that this would happen this way. I know we weren't offically dating but...," I sighed in frustration. I put my fingers on my temples.

"Listen Annabeth, I can try to get Nico to talk to Percy ok? I know he'll help you."

* * *

Thalia's P.O.V

"Why won't you help Annabeth," I whined?

"Babe, it's not that easy. I'll try but Percy has shut everybody out and I can't talk to him. I don't know if I can but I'll try."

"I want to come. Maybe I can help," I ordered. He rolled his eyes we walked to the Poseidon cabin. I looked at it and it looked sad and depressing. I noticed that the beach water looked like it. It wasn't its normal state. It was reckless and the waves were harsher. Sometimes it wasn't the blue color, it was really black and it was slower. Much more quieter than before.

"Percy, open up," Nico banged on the door. No answer. "Percy!" No answer. I tried this time.

"Look Percy, I really need to talk to you about some stuff," I gently said. The door opened and Percy looked terrible.

His hair looked like a rat's nest and he was wearing maroon, black, gray and white plaid pajama pants. His t-shirt said 'Expect to Win' on it, one of those Nike shirts.

"Come in," He grumbled. He grabbed his head and looked as he had a headache. He went back to his bed and sat on it.

"We need to talk," I ordered.


	15. Are You That Stupid?

Chapter 15

Percy's P.O.V

I was in terrible shape right now. I wouldn't mind talking to Thalia but Nico had to come.

"Percy, Annabeth is unbeliveably sorry and you have to talk to her," Thalia said.

"Do you even know what happened," I snapped?

"Yea, Annabeth told me," She said.

"So what, did she say that I was a monster and broke her heart," I asked?

"Actually, she said she was the monster and she made mistakes. 1) Not telling you the truth. 2) Getting in an argument. 3) Not running after you or calling your name." I felt pain, everywhere.

"Well, I don't know if I can forgive her."

"Percy, you are going through hell right now. If you couldn't forgive her, you would be perfectly fine and not sad." I thought for a second.

"How do you know if she still wants to save this relationship? What if I'm just wasting my time?"

"Annabeth didn't want to tell you for various reasons. How bout you go talk to her about it, without yelling?"

"I know that she can't tell everyone but she couldn't even tell me her secret when I told her mine. It's just, I don't know how I'm supposed to do this. I don't know if I can forgive her. I know that she had to give up much to have her dream and be Taylor but I love her and she couldn't even tell me that."

"Thalia leaned foward, "Percy, if you still love her, I think you can find a way to forgive her."

* * *

Thalia's P.O.V

I think I did good. He admitted he still loved her and he gets what she has to go through. I'm gonna go talk to Annabeth.

"So, Percy's gonna talk to Annabeth, thanks to me," Nico smirked. I whirled around.

"You did absolutely nothing! _I _talked to him! You just stood in the corner!"

"Yes, but _I _got him to open the door!"

"No,_ I_ did! He kept the door shut until I tried!"

"But I lead you to his cabin, you would have gotten lost," He pointed out!

"Are you that stupid? There are 20 cabins and only one has dolphins, squid, sea horses and other sea creatures on the roof and walls," I pointed to the cabin.

"Whatever," Nico walked away but smiling.


	16. I Think I Just Finished The Song

Chapter 16

Annabeth's P.O.V

I was trying to finish Breathe. It wasn't working working very well. Here's what I got:

No verse 1 yet...

_**Verse 2:** Music starts __playin' like the end of a sad movie_  
_It's the kinda ending you don't really __wanna see  
__'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
__Now I don't __know what to be without you around_

_**Chorus/Verse 3:** And we know it's never simple, never __easy  
__Never a clean break, no one here to save me_  
_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe w__ithout you, but I __have to_  
_Breathe, w__ithout you, but I have to_

_**Verse 4:** Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt_  
_Every little bump in the road I __tried to swerve_  
_People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out_  
_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out_

_**Chorus/Verse 5:** And we know it's __never simple, never easy_  
_Never a clean break, no one here to save __me_  
_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't __breathe, w__ithout you, but I have to_  
_Breathe, w__ithout you, but I have __to_

I don't have verse 6 either.

_**Chorus mash up/Verse 7:** And we know it's __never simple, never easy_  
_Never a clean break, no one here to save me,  
__oh_ _I can't breathe, w__ithout you, but I have to_  
_Breathe, w__ithout __you, but I have to_  
_Breathe, w__ithout you, but I have to_  
_I'm sorry, __I'm sorry, I'm sorry_  
_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

I just had two verses left to write: 1 and 6 **(6 is my lucky number! :)**.

I thought about what Thalia and I talked about yesterday.

_"I mean, he shouldn't be that mad. You couldn't tell anyone, well you were supposed to not tell anyone. You had to tell me, I'm your best friend," She said. I smiled a bit. "You should've asked him what he would do if he was in your position."_

_"Yea, I guess. I just feel so stupid. How could I let him go that easily? I didn't even call out his name and run after him. I had him in my mind as he was walking away and I... I just can't believe that this would happen this way. I know we weren't offically dating but...," I sighed in frustration. I put my fingers on my temples._

_"Listen Annabeth, I can try to get Nico to talk to Percy ok? I know he'll help you."_

"That's it," I said. I sung and wrote this down.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away_  
_'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way_

"Um, what else," I said to myself? He thought we were perfect but now we're not.

_People are people and sometimes we change our minds_  
_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

I started to hum a bit while I was writing that down.

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm_  
_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm_

"What the heck," I said as I added the hums into the song. I still felt sad because this song is about him and what happened. And for a song, this is very hard to write and it's painful as well. I looked at the clock: 2:06 am.

"Wait, it's 2 am, and I'm sad that I didn't tell Percy. This song isn't easy for me to write and it's painful," I said.

_It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend_  
_Hope you know it's __not easy, easy for me_ _I  
t's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a __friend_  
_Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me_

"I think I just finished the song," I said to myself. I noticed my siblings sleeping sound asleep. I shut off my light and put my green book of songs under my pillow. It had a A in cursive the color of gray in the center **(It looks like Austin & Ally book of Ally's)**. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Morning! Well, when I finished the song, It was Monday. So... nevermind. I feel a little bit better now. I was gonna talk to Chiron, Silena and the Arphrodite cabin to see if we can organize a prom or dance for this Friday to see if I can sing.

"Well, Chiron says yes so I guess we can. We need to know what will the theme be, who will be invited, what the attire be for the girls but we already know that guys must wear tuxedos. How much is a ticket or if it's free, food choices, decorations, entertainment, how long, when it starts and ends, if chaparones are needed, definate no, inside or outside, rain date, where is it and if there's a queen and king," Silena blinked and I was suprised. She talks fast.

"Um, there isn't really a theme, I guess prom because Demigods don't get prom, too risky. It will be called 'A night to Remember'. Everyone's invited, girls must wear dresses and I know that no other girl hates dresses as much as I do, well except for Thalia. Tickets cost $10 each and there is a package deal if you're going with a lot of people. Let's say 20 tickets for $100 instead of $200. Food choices are punch, pizza, chips, salsa, sandwiches, pretzels, fruit, fried chicken and different sodas. Decorations leave up to me. It'll start at 6 pm and end at 11 pm. Inside the arena. And for the entertainment, we'll put up a sign where people can sign up to sing, dance or do something funny. Once everybody signs up that wants to, we'll randomly order it and get 5 minutes to perform their... whatever thing. I'm definitely singing but I'm going last. You can make the signs and flyers. I'll do the decorations. I think I can get some famous singers to come and perform," I smiled. Silena was frantically writing and ran back to her cabin. "Great let me go tell Thalia," I said.


	17. Because You Annoy Her And Me More

Chapter 17

Silena's P.O.V

I rushed back to the Arphrodite's cabin and got all my siblings to huddle around me.

"Ok, not that close guys, I don't my perfume to die out. Alright, so we're having a prom this Saturday and we have 6 days, today is Monday. Annabeth says that this dance will be prom for Demigods. It will be called 'A night to Remember'. Everyone's invited, girls must wear dresses and Tickets cost $10 each and there is a package deal if you're going with a lot of people. For 20 tickets it'll cost $100 instead of $200. Food choices are punch, pizza, chips, salsa, sandwiches, pretzels, fruit, fried chicken and different sodas. Annabeth will be in charge of decorations. It'll start at 6 pm and end at 11 pm and be held inside the arena. And for the entertainment, we'll put up a sign where people can sign up to sing, dance or do something funny. Once everybody signs up that wants to, we'll randomly order it and get 5 minutes to perform their talent. Annabeth is singing and she goes last. We'll," I got cut off by Drew.

"Woah, Annabeth can sing? I thought she was just annoying. No way she can sing."

"Yes she can. Now back to the prom, Drew. Keep focused. Amie, make the sign up sheet and I'll make the flyers. Annabeth also said that she could get famous people to perform. Katelyn and Lacy, find local shopping stores to get them to donate food. Drew, I would make you miss the prom and work the table for tickets, but I'm afraid you'll pick pocket the money. So, I'll leave it in shifts, Alex, Emma, Daniel, Megan, Carel, Faren, Kristen, Julia, Sydney and David. The whole prom is 5 hours long, 300 minutes long and there are 10 people, so there are 30 minute long shifts." I might be Aphrodite's child but I'm not stupid.

"But why do _I _have to work the shift," David whined?

"Because you annoy her and me more," Lacy filled in.

"Well...," I smiled and hugged him, he was my 12 year old brother.

"Alright, everyone else, Maggie, Brittney, Kate, Arnold, Tommy and Richard, come with me to make flyers. I want to make about 30 to hang all around camp," I ordered. They followed me while everypne else did what they could.

It took about an hour, but we finally came up with a picture idea for the flyers. On the top in the center said 'A Night To Remember'. In the background was the night sky and stars around. It showed in big white letters that said:

A Night To Remember

August 18th, 6pm-11 pm. Tickets: $10.00. 20 tickets: $100.00.

Girls will wear proper prom dresses and guys must wear proper tuxedos and/or jackets.

Food will be provided in a food tent.

Location: Inside Arena.


	18. I'll Help If You Stop Bothering Me

Chapter 18

Annabeth's P.O.V

I woke up really early the next day to get a head start. I was planning on trying to do the decorations with Thalia and Nico's help. I tried to wake up Thalia but she shocked me and told me to go away. With Nico, it was similar. He was gumbleing and when I kept knocking on the door, skeletons came up from the ground and he wouldn't make them go away until I went away.

I just went to the arena without them. I started with hanging the curtains, stremers and placing gray and green gossamer fabric everywhere. The color scheme will be black, white, green and gray all around.

I stood on a ladder for half of the time and hanging the fabric in swoops and 'u' shapes. The stremers hung from other places and where the fabric was hanging horizonatlly, stremers hung from that vertically. The curtins were black, green, gray and white. They were in the front so to enter the prom, you would have to go through them.

I had to make the banners before I could hang them and blow up the balloons before I could place them.

I hung green, gray, white and black lanterns and plastic stars from the ceiling all around.

Where people would take their prom pictures, I was planning on putting a greek arch and greek colums in the back drop with maybe a couple white inflatables that said either '2012 Camp Half-Blood Prom' or 'A Night To Remember, 2012'. I'm thinking that I would make Thalia and Nico blow up the letters and numbers that spell out the second one.

I looked at my watch and saw it was 5:49 pm. Dinner started at 6. Time goes by fast when you're hanging stuff all around a huge like massive arena. I took all my supplies and headed out, ya know, just in case for last minute touch ups. I want this prom to be perfect.

* * *

"Where were you guys," I yelled at Nico and Thalia? "You were supposed to come help me decorate the arena!"

"Sorry, we forgot. Maybe I can get Percy to help you out decorate. You guys can talk and stuff," Thalia smiled. I rolled my eyes. "No really, he might say yes. He seams incrediably bored now."

"Whatever. But you guys need to promise me that you'll help me tomorrow," I ordered.

"UhIsortacan'tbutI'lltrytogetPercytohelpyou'," Thalia rushed. I rolled my eyes again. I went over to sit at my table and saw Percy at his table talking to Grover.

He saw me and I smiled a light small smile. He didn't glare at me or anything, just look. I don't think he forgave me yet but it was like he wasn't _as _mad as before. I guess that's a good thing. I looked around after dinner for Thalia. I heard her in Percy's cabin.

"Percy, why not," I heard Thalia's voice say.

"I don't know. Because I might fall in love with her again. I'm trying really hard to remember why I'm mad at her. I keep forgetting and I don't want everything to be better in not even an hour. I want it to actually be a real make up. Not one that's fake. I know Annabeth's sorry and she couldn't tell me. But you guys said that she had various reasons. Well? What are they," He asked?

"If you want to find out, then help her out with the decorations." There was silence.

"You know what, fine ok? I'll help if you stop bothering me."


	19. Ugh, This Took Me 3 Hours!

Chapter 19

Percy's P.O.V

Now Thalia was the one starting to annoy me. I said yes because she wouldn't stop and because I wanted to talk to Annabeth. I decided I would talk to her in the morning.

* * *

Morning! Today I was planning on asking Annabeth if I could help with decorations. Thalia said that she was doing it all by herself, so I think she would say yes.

I entered her cabin and saw everyone but her in the cabin.

"In the arena," Somebody said. I turned around and saw Malcolm.

"Oh, hey," I said. He raised his eyebrow.

"_Hey_? That's all you have to say? Do you know what Annabeth has been going through? She sleeps at 11 pm to 2 am now. She barely eats and when she does, she doesn't eat much on her plate. She trains but she doesn't concentrate. You know, Thalia just beat her yesterday? Thalia has never beaten Annabeth in the 12 years they've known each other."

"I'm going to straighten that right now," I lied. Well, half lied. Actually like a quarter... nevermind. I ran out the door to the arena.

* * *

I opened the arena doors and saw a lot of shiny straight vertical streamers. They were so close, that if you looked from a distance, it looked like a regular door. I pushed through them and I saw her hanging up streamers from an arch. It looked greek with greek colums in a corner. In the middle of the arch, in inflatebles, read 'A Night To Remember 2012'. I think that's for the prom pictures background. It was insanely beautiful.

Gossamer fabric was hung everywhere in a 'u' shape and dipped. At one side, it was shapped like all the fabric was going in at a spot and they were all going in the downwards. I saw a huge green banner that said the same thing in the inflatables. 'A Night To Remember 2012' in big cursive letters.

There were balloons everywhere, like legit, _everywhere_. In every corner and some were on the ceiling. I only realized later, that _everything_ was green and gray. The color of both our eyes were everywhere. I think she did this on purpose.

"Hey," I said.

"Ahhh!" She was on a ladder and was scared, so... she fell straight down.

"Sorry," I said. I rushed over to help her get up. She was slipping on the streamers that landed on the floor. She fell again and I laughed.

"Um, Silena has a color dart board and she landed on green and gray. I didn't... no I didn't choose these colors. Silena just... randomly chose them. It's not like... _I_... chose them... on purpose."

"Ok, well Thalia wanted me to help you with decorating. Can I," I asked?

"Yea, sure. Here," She tossed me a package streamers, "Hang them on the plastic table cloth, vertically down. Do a pattern. Like green, gray, green, gray or green, green, gray, green, green or gray, gray, green, green, gray, gray or gray, green, green, gray or," She wouldn't stop.

"Ok, I get it," I opened the package and started to stick them on the table. Green, green, gray, green, green gray, green, green. I turned around and saw her trying to put up gossamer fabric around the stage that they just put in. She was trying to do it in loops, swoops, circles and other shapes. She turned around and all of the fabric got pulled off. I saw that the end of the fabric was in that circle formation where if you step inside of the circle and someone pulls the rope, you get pulled up in the air. She pulled her leg and that's why it fell off because it was tied around her ankle.

"What," She cried! "Ugh, this took me 3 hours!" I laughed and Annabeth got back up on the ladder and started to tape the fabric up again. She saw me looking and she stuck her tongue out. I stuck out mine and went over to help her. I grabbed a piece of fabric and tied it to the side.

"Here," I gave her duck tape. "So, do you know who's gonna be the entertainment for prom?" She looked up.

"Well, some people from camp are going to sing and Connor and Travis are be comedians for 5 minutes. I'm singing last... Can you sing?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. She raised her eyebrow.

"Sing this: _And we know it's never simple, never easy. Never a clean break, no one here to save me._"

"What the heck. _And we know it's never simple. Never easy. Never a clean break, no one here to save me. _So... how did I sound?"

"Well, you didn't do bad, you're decent. You just switched the key maybe twice. Do you want to sign up to perform?" I thought for a second.

"They'll all laugh at me!"

"Come on! Is it like everybody in the camp is an amazing singer that nobody will laugh at them? No, they may not be amazing but they have confidence."

I sighed again, "Fine, can I pick my song later or do I have to tell you now?"

"Actually, Silena's in charge of this part, tell her the name of the song by Friday, prom's on Saturday and she's making a program of everybody perfoming."

I raised my eyebrow, "Wait, but Saturday's my birthday."

"Um, oh. What a coincidence! Um Percy the dinner bell is about to ring in about 5 minutes," She looked at her hand and she didn't have a watch on, "Maybe not, let's um," She was walking backwards towards the entrance when she slipped on a piece of fabric. "Ahhh!"

"Ok, you need to stop doing that," I said while choking on my words from laughing. I helped her up and we walked out of the arena.


	20. I Really Love Cake!

**Someone give me an idea of a song that says 'I forgive you and we can get back together'. Or a 'I know you're sorry and it's ok'. Just give me the name of the song person it's for and I'll look up the lyrics. I need one for Katie, Silena, Percy, Beckendorf, Travis (He'll also do the comedic performance with his Connor), Clarisse, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Grover, Malcolm, and Chris. I'll do like a duets , trios and quartets. The girls and guys have there own songs. Ok I also need band names!**

* * *

Chapter 20

Annabeth's P.O.V

You know, I am such a idiot. I made a fool outta myself. I don't think he hates me now but maybe it's close to forgiveing me. I really can't stand being around him but not _with _him. I think he might forgive me in a couple days depending on the way they go. On prom is when I really hope he realizes that I'm in love with him.

* * *

It was Thursday and we had 2 days left including today. I was meeting with Silena and her cabin to get a checkup.

"Alright Annabeth, how are decorations going?"

"Great, with a bit of Percy's help." Silena smiled. "So what do the flyers look like?"

"Here," She handed me one. It said in white letters 'A Night To Remember' and under it in smaller white letters said:

August 18th, 6pm-11 pm. Tickets: $10.00. 20 tickets: $100.00.

Girls will wear proper prom dresses and guys must wear proper tuxedos and/or jackets.

Food will be provided in a food tent.

Location: Inside Arena.

"Beautiful Silena, awesome job," I said truthfully.

"Ok, Katelyn, Lacy, what's going on?"

"Well, we got the drug store a mile from here to help out," Katelyn said.

"Aren't we gonna have cake or cupcakes or something! I really love cake," Lacy said!

"Yes, I'll have Jessie from Apollo's cabin bake cupcakes. What is the order of ticket people?"

"Alex Daniels, Emma Woodly, Daniel Clark, Megan Ashton, Carel Sage, Faren Sage, Kristen Alswodd, Julia Alswodd, Sydney Reywood and David Ashton.

"Great. Amie, who is on the sign up sheet to perform?" Amie pulled it out. She read off the list.

"Nico Di Angelo, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Chase, Stella Eliot, Katie Gardner, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Chris Rodriguez, Clarisse La Rue, who was forced, Connor and Travis Stoll, Grover Underwood, Sydney Reywod, Jackson Russell, Amber Stewert, Danielle Taylor, Olivia Clark, Seth Weldon, Alison Thorne, Kat Weldon, Hunter Woodly, 24."

"Um, I got Percy to say yes." Silena's smile got bigger.

"Let's make everybody perform a solo more than once," Silena said, "Ok, so let's have a groups of girls and guys sing together as well as do their solos. We'll have 60 minutes of break so that people can just talk or we can have the DJ play songs to dance to. We would take 20 minutes out to announce Prom Queen and King."

I started to talk, "Everybody on the sheet must have at least one solo and one duet so that makes," I started to mutter, "Duets or anything more than 2 people is 5 minutes and solos are 3. 3 minutes times 25 people equals 75 then add that to 12 duets times 5 minutes, that's 60 minutes. Because it's an odd number, take one person away so it's even because a duet is 2 people only."

"That person will just not do a duet," Silena said.

I continued, "Right, so that makes 60 minute break, 20 minutes for annunciation of Prom Royalties, 75 minutes of solos and 60 minutes of duets. 60 plus 20 makes 80. 80 plus 75, 155. Then add 60 and that makes 215 minutes. So that makes 85 minutes of groups and solos. There's a 60 minute break, 75 minutes of solos, 60 minutes of duets, 20 minutes to announce Prom King and Queen and 85 minutes of more groups and solos."

"Thanks Annabeth, can you go figure out who is performing with who and which people are doing more solos or doing group performances, ok?" Just Great.


	21. I Barely Had Time To Breathe

Chapter 21

Annabeth's P.O.V

So all of today I had to run around camp asking people who they were partners with, what songs they would be singing and what their band name is called. I also had to tell them that there is a 60 minute break, 75 minutes of solos, 60 minutes of duets, 85 minutes of group and solo performaces and 20 minutes to announce Prom King and Queen. Then I said that every solo gets 3 minutes and every group number is 5. We've decided that there will be 10 solos and 11 group numbers to fill the 80 extra minutes.

Solos: 25 not including the 10 smore solos from the 85 minutes

Nico Di Angelo: Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney  
Silena Beauregard: Fearless by Taylor Swift  
Charles Beckendorf: Waiting Outside The Lines by Greyson Chance  
Annabeth Chase: Breathe by Taylor Swift  
Malcolm Chase: Blame It On September by Allstar Weekened  
Olivia Clark: The Best Day by Taylor Swift  
Stella Eliot: Love Story by Taylor Swift  
Katie Gardner: Eyes Open by Taylor Swift  
Thalia Grace: Liar Liar by Christina Grimmie  
Jason Grace: Boyfriend by Justin Bieber  
Percy Jackson: Music Sounds Better With You by Big Time Rush **(A/N: Just because Jason's name is above Percy's, that doesn't mean Jason is awesomer than Percy. In fact, Jason isn't even awesome :)**  
Clarisse La Rue: Nobody's Perfect by Hannah Montana (Connor dared her and you know she does not back down from dares)  
Piper McLean: Somebody from Lemonade Mouth  
Sydney Reywod: Watch Me by Zendaya and Bella Thorne  
Chris Rodriguez: Come Down With Love by Allstar Weekend  
Jackson Russell: My Girl by Mindless Behavier  
Amber Stewert: Rolling In The Deep by Adele  
Connor Stoll: Yellow Submarine by Beatles  
Travis Stoll: She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5  
Danielle Taylor: My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne  
Alison Thorne: A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez  
Grover Underwood: Everything Can Change from Spectacular  
Kat Weldon: Who Says by Selena Gomez  
Seth Weldon: Gotta Be You by One Direction  
Hunter Woodly: Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5

Solos: the 10 from the 85 extra minutes

Annabeth Chase (2 more): 1. The Other Side Of The Door by Taylor Swift 2. Superstar by Taylor Swift  
Percy Jackson (2 more): 1. One Thing by One Direction 2. Your Biggest Fan by Nick Jonas (Thanks to Danni the guest)  
Nico Di Angelo: Not Your Birthday by Allstar Weekend  
Thalia Grace: Mine by Taylor Swift  
Piper McClean: Last Kiss by Taylor Swift  
Jason Grace: That Should Be Me by Justin Bieber  
Silena Beauregard: Love Story by Taylor Swift  
Charles Beckendorf: If I ruled The World by Big Time Rush

Duets: 12 (Olivia Clark is not in them) including the duet of prom royalties

Thalia and Nico: Wouldn't Change A Thing by Demi Lovato  
Piper and Jason: If I didn't Have You, Emily Osment and Mitchel Musso  
Silena and Beckendorf: We Found Love by Rihanna  
Katie and Travis: All About Us by He Is We  
Malcolm and Stella (Malcolm likes her!): At The Beginning from Annastasia  
Grover and Connor: Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson  
Jackson Russell and Danielle Taylor: I Wanna Know You by Hannah Montana  
Amber Stewert and Alison Thorne: Sick Of You by Selena Gomez  
Seth Weldon and Sydney Reywood: Live Like There's No Tomorrow by Selena Gomez  
Kat Weldon and Hunter Woodly: Bad Romance by Lady Gaga  
Percy and Annabeth (I'm just saving a spot! You know... just in case!) **(A/N: Ok so no duh that they are gonna do the duet. I need help finding a perfect song for them! Like 'I'm in love with you')**

Also, the Prom Queen and Queen will do a duet too.

Group numbers: 10 from the 85 minutes

Duet: Nico and Percy: Just The Girl by The Click Five  
Duet: Thalia and Annabeth: Crazier by Taylor Swift  
Duet: Connor and Travis: 100 bottles of beer on the wall by someone I don't know  
Trio: Percy, Nico and Jason, Big Three Material: I Know You Know by Big Time Rush  
Trio: Annabeth, Thalia and Piper, Girls Will Rise: Superman by Taylor Swift  
Quartet: Clarisse, Silena, Beckendorf and Chris, B.C. S.: No Air by Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown  
Quartet: Malcolm, Stella, Katie and Travis, Fictionis: Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato  
Quintet: Annabeth, Thalia, Silena, Piper and Katie, Not Scene: Hit The Lights by Selena Gomez  
Group: Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, Clarisse, Katie, Silena and Stella, Believe in Girls: Speak Now by Taylor Swift  
Group: Percy, Nico, Jason, Chris, Travis, Beckendorf, Malcolm, Connor, Grover, Dominaters: What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction  
Group: Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Katie, Travis, Connor, Grover, Silena, Beckendorf, Clarisse, Chris, Stella and Malcolm, Camp Half Blood's Finest: Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO

* * *

I am unbelieveably tired. I spent all day running around and trying to find everybody in camp. So far, I have Friday and that's it for decorating. If Silena has anything else for me to do, I can't finish the decorations. On Friday, everybody will probably be rehearsing their songs. It took FOREVER and I barely had time to breathe, **(Ha, breathe. I'm not funny)**. Oh Gods.


	22. I Wouldn't Mind Going First

Chapter 22

Annabeth's P.O.V

All of _that _took up all of Thursday. I have today to finish the decorations. I walked into the arena.

I went through the streamers and saw that everything finished. When you first enter, you see a big green banner that said 'A Night To Remember 2012', in white letters in cursive. The prom corner for pictures looked like Greece. The arch was white with greek colums around it half around. There were greek leaves and stuff around the arch and inflatables that said 'A Night To Remember 2012'. It was beautiful.

The fabric was touched up and vertical aiming down. Balloons were everywhere and he added some to the front of the room. He also added circular tables and put plastic table cloths on them with a center piece. He managed to keep the color scheme right.

"I thought you need a little help," Someone said behind me. I whirled around.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem. You were running around all day yesterday and I see this prom is very important to you," Percy said. I nodded.

"I really appreciate it. Silena said that I had an appointment to freshen up before prom. You can take my appointment if you want," I offered.

"Nah, it's ok. You should use it," He said. I put my hands on my hips.

"Are you saying that I can't dress for prom by myself?"

"No no no, that's not what I meant-."

"Oh so you're saying that I can't dress myself without Silena's help?"

"No, I mean-."

I laughed. "It's ok. I know what you mean. Thank you," I turned around and waved my hand in the air. I walked to the Arphrodite cabin.

* * *

"Ok so we need to come up with a schedule for prom ok."

"I wouldn't mind going first," I said.

"Ok, so everybody else will go in alphabetical order," Silena said.

"But some people are going more then once," I pointed out.

"They can go after the break. Also Annabeth, you can't be last. Camp Half-Blood's Finest are. You can before them," Silena said.

* * *

6 pm to 7:15=75 minutes of 25 solos

1. Annabeth Chase: Superstar by Taylor Swift  
2. Nico Di Angelo: Not Your Birthday by Allstar Weekend  
3. Stella Eliot: Love Story by Taylor Swift  
4. Malcolm Chase: Blame It On September by Allstar Weekened  
5. Silena Beauregard: Fearless by Taylor Swift  
6. Percy Jackson: Music Sounds Better With You by Big Time Rush  
7. Jason Grace: Boyfriend by Justin Bieber  
8. Charles Beckendorf: Waiting Outside The Lines by Greyson Chance  
9. Katie Gardner: Eyes Open by Taylor Swift  
10. Thalia Grace: Liar Liar by Christina Grimmie  
11. Chris Rodriguez: Come Down With Love by Allstar Weekend  
12. Clarisse La Rue: Nobody's Perfect by Hannah Montana  
13. Connor Stoll: Yellow Submarine by Beatles  
14. Travis Stoll: She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5  
15. Grover Underwood: Everything Can Change from Spectacular  
16. Piper McLean: Somebody from Lemonade Mouth  
17. Sydney Reywod: Watch Me by Zendaya and Bella Thorne  
18. Jackson Russell: My Girl by Mindless Behavier  
19. Amber Stewert: Rolling In The Deep by Adele  
20. Danielle Taylor: My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne  
21. Alison Thorne: A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez  
22. Kat Weldon: Who Says by Selena Gomez  
23. Seth Weldon: Gotta Be You by One Direction  
24. Hunter Woodly: Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5  
25. Olivia Clark: The Best Day by Taylor Swift

7:15 to 8:05=50 minutes of 5 minute 10 duets

26. Thalia and Nico: Wouldn't Change A Thing by Demi LovatoWe  
27. Piper and Jason: If I didn't Have You, Emily Osment and Mitchel Musso  
28. Silena and Beckendorf: Found Love by Rihanna  
29. Katie and Travis: All About Us by He Is We  
30. Malcolm and Stella: At The Beginning from Annastasia  
31. Grover and Connor: Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson  
32. Jackson Russell and Danielle Taylor: I Wanna Know You by Hannah Montana  
33. Amber Stewert and Alison Thorne: Sick Of You by Selena Gomez  
34. Seth Weldon and Sydney Reywood: Live Like There's No Tomorrow by Selena Gomez  
35. Kat Weldon and Hunter Woodly: Bad Romance by Lady Gaga

8:05 to 8:45=40 minutes of 5 minute 8 group numbers

36. Group: Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, Clarisse, Katie, Silena and Stella, Believe in Girls: Speak Now by Taylor Swift  
37. Group: Percy, Nico, Jason, Chris, Travis, Beckendorf, Malcolm, Connor, Grover, Dominaters: What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction  
38. Quintet: Annabeth, Thalia, Silena, Piper and Katie, Not Scene: Hit The Lights by Selena Gomez  
39. Quartet: Malcolm, Stella, Katie and Travis, Fictionis: Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato  
40. Quartet: Clarisse, Silena, Beckendorf and Chris, B.C. S.: No Air by Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown  
41. Trio: Annabeth, Thalia and Piper, Girls Will Rise: Superman by Taylor Swift  
42. Trio: Percy, Nico and Jason, Big Three Material: I Know You Know by Big Time Rush  
43. Connor and Travis: 100 bottles of beer on the wall

8:45 to 9:09= 24 minutes of 8 three minute solos

44. Piper McClean: Last Kiss by Taylor Swift  
45. Jason Grace: That Should Be Me by Justin Bieber  
46. Silena Beauregard: Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice  
47. Charles Beckendorf: If I ruled The World by Big Time Rush  
48. Nico Di Angelo: Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney  
49. Thalia Grace: Mine by Taylor Swift  
50. Percy Jackson: One Thing by One Direction  
51. Annabeth Chase: The Other Side Of The Door by Taylor Swift

9:09 to 9:14: 5 minute duet, Nico and Percy: Just The Girl by The Click Five

9:14 to 9:19: 5 minute duet: Thalia and Annabeth: Crazier by Taylor Swift

9:19 to 9:22: Percy Jackson: Baby I'm Your Biggest Fan by Nick Jonas

9:22 to 9:25: Annabeth Chase: Breathe by Taylor Swift

9:25 to 9:45: 20 minutes to announce Prom Queen and King

9:45 to 10:45: 60 minute break

10:45 to 10:50: 5 minute Prom Queen and King duet

10:50 to 10:55: 5 minutes of Annabeth and Percy's Duet

10:55 to 11 pm: 5 minute group number, Camp Half-Blood's Finest: Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO

* * *

We were arguing all day deciding who was going first and all the spots. Everybody wanted to go first so we kinda yelled at each other. Everyone threw shoes, lipstick and make-up brushes. By the time I got out, I was filthy.


	23. Today Is Percy's Birthday!

Chapter 23

Annabeth's P.O.V

Silena was showing me possible dresses she thought I would wear today. Today is Percy's Birthday! Oh... also the day of Prom, too...

"Annabeth, I'm also doing your make-up," Silena smiled!

"No way! Annabeth doesn't like it or need it," Thalia said.

"Look Thalia, you always look goth so leave it to the fasionista, ok? You clearly do not know make-up."

"What! I am very... smart... with make-up." Silena raised her eyebrow. "Ok, fine! Just don't use insane colors, just neutral colors."

"Perfect. Now Annabeth, pick a dress because I need to make sure the make-up coordinates with the dress and you."

The first one was pink. No.

The second one was a blue blubble cocktail dress with a rhinestone. It was pretty but I wanted a long dress. No.

The third one was was a green strapless high low prom dress. It had 2 strips of silver jewels. One was above the waist and went around the whole dress and the other started at the top of the dress and then curved to go down and meet with the other strip. I knew this was the one.

"Silena, I'll take the green one." She handed it to me.

"Go try it on." I walked to the bathroom and slipped the dress on. It fit perfectly and it showed all my curves. I walked out and Silena handed me 3 pairs of shoes.

The first pair were gala silver glitter high heel evening shoes. They were nice but a little heavy on my feeet.

The second pair were silver loop strap wedge heel sandals. I liked them but the back looked too much like a sandel.

I like the third the most. They were strappy silver high heel wedding shoes. I put them on. I spun around in front of the mirror.

I can't believe I looked this pretty. I felt great and the person in the mirror was me.

"So, what other outfits are you wearing for the performances on stage?" Oh great, more pampering.

* * *

I was performing on stage 7 times, so I needed 7 dresses or I would wear a couple more than once. I decided that I was wearing 6 dresses.

1st dress was the green high low dress with strappy silver high heel wedding shoes.

2nd dress was a purple halter party dress I wore on my tour when I sung the song 'Speak Now' with white open toe t-strap platform wedge sandals.

3rd dress was strapless printed prom dress. It was black with white pokadots with wedding white shoes with high heel that had bows at the bottom.

4th was a white cocktail dress with a loose black belt. I'm wearing the same shoes for the 2nd dress pair.

5th was a deep blue dress with a black belt and bow around. Under the belt made a black lace dress to go around and on top of the blue part. I had black strappy wedge platform bootie heels.

6th dress was a black cocktail dress with a silver belt that went down to my knees. It had really thin straps and it was like the dress that went straight down. Silena got me black flats but I hid my grass green converse in my bag. I would bring my high tops but Silena found them and threw them out.

Ok, so I had everything ready with my dresses and stuff. I was starting with the silver bubble cocktail dress with silver platform high heel sandals.

"Ok time for make-up. Thistle color eye shadow, mascara, eye liner, blush around the cheek bones, clear shiny lip gloss and pastel color nail polish. And lets put a little conceler on the scar above your eye," She was about to rub it on when I moved my hand up.

"No Silena, I don't really want that," I said.

"Okkkkaaayyy, now don't you have to go? Meet someone," She nudged my arm.

"Not really," I sighed. "He probably already has a date."

* * *

Percy's P.O.V

I'm having a crisis right now! I don't know what to wear...

I'm wearing right now is a light blue button up shirt with black skinny jeans. The collar is really itchy and my white hoodie is big on me. I had my Supra Skytop II Gray shoes. I had my hair in it's regular look. Silena came over with Thalia and they told me I had to bring a tuxedo too.

They gave me a black button up shirt with dress pants and a black bow tie. I could still wear my shoes but they yelled at me because of my hoodie. I wonder how everybody else is doing...


	24. Swagalicious

**Okay so right now, I'm pretty ticked off. Some guest named Pepsimama wrote something to me. I took it as being mean and I have something to say. I don't care if you thought it was bad or not, it's my story and if you don't like it then you can just go away.**

**What do you guys think about me changing the name? I like 'The Double Life Can Suck Yet Rock'. I just don't like Best Of Both Worlds anymore. Can you guys think of some?**

* * *

Chapter 24

Thalia's P.O.V

"Ahhh, get's this stuff off of me," I yelled! I jumped up from the chair.

"Come on, Thalia! It's just make-up! It wont kill you. Just enhance your features! Let me use just some and you won't regret it," Silena sighed.

I grumbled as I walked back to my seat.

"Just don't use a lot," I said.

20 minutes later of arguing, yelling, screaming and the throwing of make-up, I was done. Well, done with the make-up part.

"What dress do you want?"

First one was pink with ruffles and a big bow at the bottom. No.

Second one was a black one shoulder party dress. It was pretty but I didn't like the fringe on the bottom.

Third was my favorite. It was a dark blue beaded strapless qualilty cocktail dress.

"Silena, I'll take that one," I pointed.

"Go try it on with these," She was holding white chuck taylors. I smiled at her, thank the gods the high heel death traps are no where in sight.

"You know, Silena. Sometimes you can really annoy me but you are a great friend. Thanks," I said. I hugged her and ran out the door.

* * *

Nico's P.O.V

"Percy, how do you put pn a tie," I yelled? I had it tied and wrapped around my head, nose, ear and neck. How do guys wear these things?

"You are stupid, Nico," He said while using a scissor to cut it. He unwrapped it and handed me a bow tie.

"I am not. It's your fault anyways." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Just get your tuxedo on and go. You can't meet Thalia wearing plaid pants and a orange shirt that says 'Just Do It'." He had a point.

I decided to wear a black shirt under a black tuxedo and a black bow tie.

"Thanks Percy, you'll do fine," I said. I grabbed my wallet and ran to the arena to meet Thalia.

* * *

Silena's P.O.V

Uhhh, I was too busy helping everybody else, I didn't get a chance for me to pick something out.

"Um, let's go with this one," I said to myself. I slipped it on and did my make-up.

"Hey Silena," Beckendorf said. I ran over to hug him.

"Hey, you look nice," I complimented. I took off his scarf and removed his tie from his dark blue shirt and black skinny jeans.

"Come on, let's go," I put my arm in his and we walked out.

* * *

Malcolm's P.O.V

I was wearing a white buton up shirt with black dress pants. Stella walked in the door and she looked beautiful. She was wearing a red dress. It had a shoulder strap and a bow on it. She had red shoes (that looked a lot like death traps) with bows on the back to go with it. Her blond hair was in curls and her eyeshadow made her blue eyes look great. I put a corsage on her wrist and I put my hand around her waist.

* * *

Piper's P.O.V

I was wearing a purple prom party dress with 2 silver chains. I had purple pumps on with a flat bow at the top of them. Jason walked in looking like Justin Bieber.

"You look ridiculous" I laughed. He was wearing a dark red button up shirt with black denim skinny jeans. He had black glasses on with the lenses punched out. He had his green and orange nike on.

"Hey! But don't I fit the part for the song 'Boyfriend'? He's supposed to look swagalicious, right?" I laughed again.

"I can't believe that you just said swagalicious," I couldn't stop laughing that I fell over and Jason had to pick me up.

"Come on, Pipes, let's go," He held on to my arm and I walked with him.

* * *

Thalia's P.O.V

We all met each other at the arena early. It was 5:53. Piper and Jason, Malcolm and Stella, Me and Nico, Clarisse and Chris, Katie and Travis, Connor and Grover, Silena and Beckendorf and Percy and Annabeth. I know he didn't ask her but they still are here.

"Alright guys, let's go in," Annabeth said.


	25. I'm FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW!

Chapter 25

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Alright people, tickets over here," Sydney said. I handed her my ticket and walked in. I can't believe Percy managed to finish the decorations. He did a nice job, I really like it.

"You did an awesome job, Annabeth," Katie said.

"Thank you but Percy helped me a little," I smiled. By the time we all sat down at tables, everyone else had entered the arena.

"Hello Camp Half-Blood Campers," Silena said on stage, "We have food at the tables over there," She said while pointing, "Now for our first performance, we have Annabeth Chase singing Superstar by Taylor Swift. Let's give her a round of applause." Everypne clapped and I walked on stage. I got my guitar from behind the curtain and grabbed a chair. I sat in front of the microphone and lowered it. I poistioned my guitar and started to play.

_This is wrong but  
I can't help but feel like  
There ain't nothing more out there.  
Misty morning comes again and I can't  
Help but wish I could see your face  
And I knew from the first note played I'd be breaking all my rules to see you  
You smile that beautiful smile  
And all the girls in the front row scream your name  
So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl  
Who's desperately in love with you  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall, Superstar  
Good morning loneliness  
Comes around when I'm not dreaming about you  
When my world wakes up today you'll be in another town  
And I knew when I saw your face I'd be  
Counting down the ways to see you  
And you smile that beautiful smile  
And all the girls in the front row scream your name  
So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl  
Who's desperately in love with you  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall, Superstar  
You played in bars, you play guitar  
And I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are  
And you'll never see, you sing me to sleep  
Every night from the radio  
So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl  
Who's desperately in love with you  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall, Superstar  
Sweet, sweet superstar, Superstar_

I looked at Percy through half of the song and I saw him smile once in a while. I bowed and went off stage. Nico's Turn! Can't wait to see this...

Nico's P.O.V

I'm FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW! More than usual. I was walking up the stairs to the stage when I tripped and fell flat on my face. I looked up and saw everybody staring at me. How did Annabeth do this? I looked at Thalia and saw she was trying hard not to laugh. I looked at Silena and she handed me the microphone.

"Nico Di Angelo next singing Not Your Birthday," Silena said.

_Every clock is ticking faster  
Taking trips around the sun  
Another year, another chapter  
5 and 4 and 3 and 2 and 1 _I showed it with my fingers and many people started to get up and dance.  
_Drop your calls, lose your __keys_  
_Before the night is gone_  
_Get yourself out your seat __Oh, __oh  
__Quit complaining, move your feet_  
_Until the break of dawn_  
_'Cause nobody really cares about_  
_The day that you were born  
__Except for __everyone who ruins your birthday_  
_You gotta party like it's not, party like __it's not_  
_This song's for anyone who is having the worst day_  
_You gotta __party like it's not, party like it's not __Oh-o-oh_  
_Party like it's not, __party like it's not_  
_Like it's not your birthday_  
_Party like it's not, party __like it's not __Oh-o-oh_  
_Party like it's not, party like it's not_  
_Like __it's not your birthday_  
_Party like it's not, party like it's __not __Oh-o-oh  
__Take a moment of the good life_  
_Chase it down until you __fall_  
_365 nights __Why just one if we can have them all?  
__Drop your __calls, lose your keys_  
_Before the night is gone_  
_Get yourself out your __seat_  
_Oh, oh __Clap your hands, move your feet _When I said that, people started to clap to the beat.  
_Until the break of __dawn_  
_'Cause nobody really cares about t__he day that you were __born  
__This song's for everyone who ruins your birthday_  
_You gotta party __like it's not, party like it's not_  
_This song's for anyone who is having the __worst day_  
_You gotta party like it's not, party like it's __not o__h-o-oh_  
_Party like it's not, party like it's not_  
_Like it's not __your birthday_  
_Party __like it's not, party like it's not_  
_Oh-o-oh __Party like it's not, party __like it's not_  
_Like it's not your birthday_  
_Party like it's not. party like __it's not __Oh-o-oh  
__Okay, let's loose control_  
_I wanna see everybody on __the floor_  
_Well, go and send your invitations_  
_Do it now 'cause time is __wastin'  
__Life is tough, so loosen up_  
_DJ, turn that weekend up_  
_Get __down, get loud, everybody stand up_  
_Everybody go nuts, throw your hands __up  
__Okay, check it out, here's the plan_  
_We gonna dance 'til we cannot s__tand_  
_Move your feet to every beat_  
_Oh crap, bring it back, put it on repeat_  
_When the crowd goes wild then you know it's on_  
_If you wanna party then here's your song_  
_It's alright, it's okay_  
_It's not even my birthday_  
_Party like it's not, party like it's not_  
_Party like it's not, party like it's not  
__Like it's not your birthday  
Party like it's not, party like it's not oh-o-oh  
Party like it's not, party like it's not  
This song's for everyone who ruins your birthday  
You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not  
This song's for anyone who is having the worst day  
You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not Oh-o-oh  
(Like it's not your birthday)  
Party like it's not, party like it's not  
(Like it's not your birthday)  
Party like it's not, party like it's not Oh-o-oh  
(Like it's not your birthday)  
Party like it's not, party like it's not  
(Like it's not your birthday)  
Party like it's not, party like it's not Oh-o-oh_

It was pretty cool singing on stage. Once I got through half of the song, everybody was smiling and dancing and claping. I sounded ok, some people were laughing but... whatta you gonna do?

* * *

Stella's P.O.V

I have NEVER performed in front of anybody for anything. Not choir, band, not even oral reports! I was biting my nails and Malcolm was telling me I'll do great. Doubt it.

"Ok, new camper Stella Eliot just came here about 3 weeks ago. Make her welcolm, singing Love Story by Taylor Swift," Silena said. I shot Silena a thankful look and she handed me the mic. The trach started to play.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air  
See the lights See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh  
I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you  
were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the  
outskirts of town, and I said  
Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head?  
I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

I bowed and went off stage. Time to see what Malcolm's got.


	26. AHHH! My turn Oh no Ok Oh Gods Oh my

Chapter 26

Malcolm's P.O.V

AHHH! My turn. Oh no. Ok. Oh Gods. Oh my. I realized I was hyperventilating and went up on stage.

"Malcolm Chase everybody, singing Blame It On September by Allstar Weekend. Let's give 'em a round of applause," Silena gave me a chair to sit in while I played guitar. Annabeth gave me lessons and I turned out pretty good.

_I can still see you standing there  
Summer tangled in your hair  
First week of July  
First day of my life  
My voice shook when i said hello_  
_And from that word, i couldn't take it slow_  
_I still can't believe_  
_The way you looked at me_  
_Now the nights turn colder_  
_Your head's on my shoulder_  
_We do our best to pretend_  
_Waves get louder_  
_I'm lost without her_  
_As summer starts to end_  
_Let's blame it on September_  
_'Cause it hurts to remember_  
_We can fight to hold on_  
_But August is gone_  
_And even if the sun falls_  
_I hope we don't lose it all_  
_'Cause no summer lasts forever_  
_Just blame it on September_  
_We drew hearts there in the sand_  
_Laughed when waves erased our plans_  
_No, we never knew_  
_But they told the truth_  
_I can still hear our laughing friends_  
_As we sneak off again and again_  
_No we never cared_  
_Too young to be scared_  
_The nights turn colder_  
_Your head's on my shoulder_  
_As summer starts to end_  
_Let's blame it on September_  
_'Cause it hurts to remember_  
_We can fight to hold on_  
_But August is gone_  
_And even if the sun falls_  
_I hope we don't lose it all_  
_'Cause no summer lasts forever_  
_No_  
_On the beach_  
_In the heat_  
_You know i need that sweet ocean air_  
_I'm gonna go_  
_Where i know we can be alone_  
_I'll wait for you_  
_Wait for you there_  
_Blame it on September_  
_We can try to hold on_  
_But August is gone_  
_Blame it on September_  
_'Cause it hurts to remember_  
_We can fight __to hold on_  
_But August is gone_  
_When the sun falls_  
_I hope we don't lose it all_  
_'Cause no summer lasts forever_  
_Lat's blame it on September_  
_Blame it on September_  
_I can still see you standing there_  
_Summer tangled in your hair_

Annabeth held up to thumbs up and so did Stella. They looked at each other and laughed. Sister and the girl you have a crush on are getting along, oh great.

* * *

Silena's P.O.V

Yay! My turn! I think I'm pretty good. Not as good as Annabeth though.

"Hey guys! How you all doin," I shouted? Everybody whooed, screamed, shouted out just did nothing. Mostly shouting and whooeing. "Well, I'm singing Fearless by the one and only Taylor Swift. Take it easy on me guys, I'm not taylor Swift."

_There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just r__ained_  
_There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car_  
_And you __know I wanna ask you to dance right there_  
_In the middle of the parking lot, __yeah_  
_We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know_  
_I'm tryin' so __hard not to get caught up now_  
_But you're just so cool, run your hands through __your hair_  
_Absent-mindedly makin' me want you_  
_And I don't know how it __gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_  
_And __I don't know why but with you I dance_  
_In a storm in my best dress, __fearless  
__So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road_  
_In this one horse __town, I wanna stay right here_  
_In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on __me_  
_In this moment, now capture it, remember it  
__Cause I don't know how __it gets better than this  
__You __take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_  
_And I don't know why but with __you I'd dance_  
_In a storm in my best dress, fearless  
__Well, you stood __there with me in the doorway_  
_My hands shake, I'm not usually this way_  
_But __you pull me in and I'm a little more brave_  
_It's the first kiss, it's __flawless, really somethin'_  
_It's fearless  
__'Cause I don't know how it _  
_gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_  
_And __I don't know why but with you I'd dance_  
_In a storm in my best dress, __fearless  
__'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my __hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd __dance_  
_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

I felt great! I don't really have stage fright.

* * *

Percy's P.O.V

I'm ready to blow everybody away. Annabeth said that I sound good and I definitely don't stink!

"Alright, the newbie, Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon has something to sing, give 'em a round of applause," Silena smiled.

_Better with you,  
Better with you, yeah...  
I try to write this down  
The words just don't come out  
It's hard to say how you feel  
Been down the longest road  
Said yes when I meant no  
I lost control of the wheel  
Cause you know that  
Things get so bad, You've got my back  
Make me wanna sing,  
And girl I'm singing about you  
Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like  
The music sounds better with you baby  
It feels right, it feels right  
Everything's better with you  
I used to think that love  
Was something fools made up  
Cause all I knew was heart break  
Woah I couldn't help myself,  
Let this side go through hell  
There only so much a heart can take_  
_Cause you know that_  
_Things get so bad, __You've got my back_  
_Make me wanna sing,_  
_And girl I'm singing about you_  
_No sweeter sound_  
_Than what I've found_  
_No perfect love_  
_Could be more perfect than us_  
_Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like_  
_The music sounds better with you baby_  
_It feels right, it feels right_  
_Everything's better with you_  
_Every song Every rhyme Every word (music sounds better with you)_  
_Everyday (Everyday)_  
_All of the time (All of the time)_  
_Every way_  
_Music sounds better with you._  
_She's my music enhancer_  
_When the music plays, she's my dancer_  
_When I'm around her everything's faster_  
_Every question I have, she's the answer_  
_I'm head over heels_  
_Can't explain it, it's so surreal_  
_Everything's better with you_  
_Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like_  
_The music sounds better with you, Baby_  
_It feels right, it feels right_  
_Everything's better with you_  
_Oh baby it feels like, it feels like_  
_The music sounds better with you, Baby_  
_It feels right it feels right,_  
_Everything's better with you_  
_Music sounds better with you_  
_Music sounds better with you_

I was looking at Annabeth and I saw her smile at me. I noticed that as I was playing the guitar and singing, I was smiling at her too.


	27. My Sisters Are Airheads

Chapter 27

Piper's P.O.V

I watched the guy I loved walk up on stage and grab the microphone. The music started and all the other Aphrodite's kids screamed. I was ticked off. He didn't look at me once and his sun glasses were thrown into the crowd. All the girls were jumping on top of each other to get them. He was moving around on the stage as Justin Bieber would, not like Jason Grace.

More people went until it was my turn. Jason was too busy hanging out with Aprhodite's girls. He had his arms around them and walked right past me. My sisters are airheads. I clentched my hands and stomped up to the stage.

"Alright, let's make her feel great on this stage, Piper McClean," Silena handed me the mic and I sat down.

_Can you see me?  
'Cause I'm right here  
Can you listen?  
'Cause I've been trying to make you notice  
What it would mean to me  
To feel like somebody  
We've been on our way to nowhere  
Trying so hard to get there  
And I say Oh!_  
_We're gonna let it show!_  
_We're gonna just let go of everything_  
_Holding back our dreams!_  
_And try to make it come alive!_  
_Come on let it shine so they can see_  
_We were meant to be_  
_Somebody! Somebody! Yeah!_  
_Somehow! Someday! Someway! Somebody!_  
_I'm so tired of being invisible Invisible)_  
_But I feel it yeah_  
_Like a fire below the surface_  
_Trying to set me free_  
_Burnin' inside of me (Inside of me)_  
_'Cause we're standing on the edge now_  
_It's a long way down!_  
_But I say Oh!_  
_We're gonna let it show! (Let it show! )_  
_We're gonna just let go of everything_  
_Holding back our dreams!_  
_And try to make it come alive!_  
_Come on let it shine so they can see_  
_We were meant to be_  
_Somebody! Somebody! Yeah!_  
_Somehow! Someday! Someway! Somebody!_  
_We will walk out of this darkness!_  
_Feel the spotlight glowing like a yellow sun_  
_Oh whoa-oa oh oh_  
_And when we fall we fall together!_  
_Till we get back up and we will rise as one_  
_Ohwoahoh!_  
_Oh! We're gonna let it show! (Let it show! )_  
_We're gonna just let go of everything_  
_Holding back our dreams!_  
_And try to make it come alive! (Make it come alive)_  
_Come on let it shine so they can see_  
_We were meant to be_  
_Somebody! (Somebody! ) Somebody! Yeah! (Somebody! )_  
_Somehow! Someday! Someway! Somebody! Somebody!_  
_Ooh! Oh!_

I brought my arm back and they clapped while I bowed. I went right past Jason like he did to me. He was about to pull me into a kiss but I pushed his arm away from me and kept walking to a different table. I sat next Annabeth and Stella. A lot of time went before somebody I actually knew went on stage. Like Nico and Thalia, oh gods...

* * *

Nico's P.O.V

Thalia was actually EXCITED to go on stage for the duet. I am clearly not. Oh and I tripped on stage again but not on my face, on Thalia. She glared at me and pulled me up.

"Ok, next up is Thalia and Nico singing Wouldn't Change a Thing by Demi Lovato," Silena read off of the little white card.

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say,  
His mind is somewhere far away,  
And I don't know how to get there,  
It's like, (She's way too serious)  
All he wants is to chill out,  
(She's always in a rush)  
He makes me wanna pull all my hair out,  
(And interrupting)  
Like he doesn't even care,  
(Like she doesn't even care)  
You, me _  
_We're face to face_  
_But we don't see eye to eye_  
_Like fire and rain_  
_(Like fire and rain)_  
_You can drive me insane_  
_(You can drive me insane)_  
_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_  
_We're Venus and Mars_  
_(We're Venus and Mars)_  
_We're like different stars_  
_(Like different stars)_  
_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_  
_And I wouldn't change a thing_  
_She's always trying to save the day_  
_Just wanna let my music play_  
_She's all or nothing_  
_But my feelings never change_  
_(Why, do you try to read my mind?)_  
_I try to read her mind_  
_(It's not good to psychoanalyze)_  
_She tries to pick a fight_  
_To get attention_  
_That's what all of my friends say_  
_(That's what all of my friends say)_  
_You, Me_  
_We're face to face_  
_But we don't see eye to eye_  
_Like fire and rain_  
_(Like fire and rain)_  
_You can drive me insane_  
_(You can drive me insane)_  
_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_  
_We're Venus and Mars_  
_(We're Venus and Mars)_  
_We're like different stars_  
_(Like different stars)_  
_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_  
_And I wouldn't change a thing_  
_When I'm yes, she's no_  
_When I hold on, he just lets go_  
_We're perfectly imperfect_  
_But I wouldn't change a thing, no_  
_We're like fire and rain_  
_(Like fire and rain)_  
_You can drive me insane_  
_(You can drive me insane)_  
_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_  
_We're Venus and Mars_  
_(We're Venus and Mars)_  
_We're like different stars_  
_(Like different stars)_  
_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_  
_And I wouldn't change a_  
_Wouldn't change a thing_  
_(2x)_

I was ready to faint. Not in front of Thalia of course.

* * *

Piper's P.O.V

What is wrong with Jason? Is he like blind, deaf and stupid? Does he even see that I'm his girlfriend and he's flirting with girls who are not me? I ran up stage to Silena.

"Hey, um me and Jason aren't gonna do the duet now. Can we postpone it," I asked.

She sighed, "Fine, but you have to do it at 8 or it will mess up the whole schedule we have." I nodded. "Ok fokes, Jason and Piper will not be singing now so up next is Beckendorf and... me. Oh, ok, well Mitchell, hold this ok?" She handed the mic and grabbed two chairs to sit on.

I looked at Beckendorf and his expression was 'Help Me.' I chuckled and walked off stage.

* * *

Silena's P.O.V

My turn again!

_[Silena:]  
__Yellow diamonds in the light  
Now we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine  
What it takes to come alive_

_[Beckendorf:]_  
_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go_

_[Both:]_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_  
[Silena:]  
Shine a light through an open door  
Love a life I will divide_

_[Beckendorf:]_  
_Turn away 'cause I need you more_  
_Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

_[Silena:]_  
_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_  
_  
[Beckendorf:]  
But I've gotta let it go_

_[Both:]  
__We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_Yellow diamonds in the light_  
_Now we're standing side by side_  
_As your shadow crosses mine_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_

Awesome. I did Awesome!


	28. Oh Great, I Get To Get Up Again

Chapter 28

Katie;s P.O.V

I have never performed anywhere. I have stage fright. I'm singing with the crush of my life. I have the whole entire camp watching me, viewing any mistakes.

I'm doing just fine.

I wonder if Travis is feeling this way.

"Alright, we got Katie and Travis up here now singing All About Us by He Is We," Silena said.

_[Katie:]  
Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance _I held out my hand to Travis. He can't dance. _  
I'll spin you around won't let you fall down  
Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet  
Give it a try, it'll be alright_

_[Travis:]_  
_The room's hush hush and now's our moment._  
_Take it in, feel it all and hold it_  
_Eyes on you, eyes on me._  
_We're doing this right._

_[Chorus, Both:]_

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_  
_Spotlight's shining it's all about us_  
_It's oh, oh, all_  
_About uh, uh, us_  
_And every heart in the room will melt_  
_This is a feeling I've never felt_  
_But it's all about us_  
_Suddenly I'm feeling brave_  
_Don't know what's got into me_  
_Why I feel this way_  
_  
[Travis:]  
Can we dance, real slow?_  
_Can I hold you, real close?_  
_  
[Katie:]  
The room's hush hush and now's our moment_  
_Take it in, feel it all and hold it_  
_Eyes on you, eyes on me we're doing this right_

_[Chorus]  
_  
_[Both:]  
Do you hear that love? They're playing our song_  
_Do you think we're ready? Oh, I'm really feeling it_  
_Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?_  
_(2x)_

_[Chorus x2]_

In the song we moved around and danced a little but I kept my eyes on him. Did you ever know that his eyes are blue?

* * *

Malcolm's P.O.V

Oh great, I get to get up again.

"Alright, Malcolm and Stella singing At The Beginning from Anastasia," Silena said.

_[Stella:]  
__We were strangers, starting out on a journey_  
_Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through_  
_Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing_  
_At the beginning with you_

_[Malcolm:]  
No one told me I was going to find you_  
_Unexpected, what you did to my heart_  
_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_  
_This is the start_

_[Chorus, Both:]_  
_And life is a road that I wanna keep going_  
_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_  
_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_  
_I'll be there when the world stops turning_  
_I'll be there when the storm is through_  
_In the end I wanna be standing_  
_At the beginning with you_

_[Stella:]  
We were strangers, on a crazy adventure_  
_Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true_  
_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future_  
_At the beginning with you_

_[Chorus]_

_[Katie:]  
Knew there was somebody, somewhere_  
_A new love in the dark_  
_Now I know my dream will live on_  
_I've been waiting so long_  
_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_[Chorus]_

_[Both:]  
In the end I want to be standing_  
_At the beginning with you..._

By the end of the song, I was fine. I actually like singing with Stella. Only Stella. Nobody else but Stella.

* * *

Clarisse's P.O.V

Ok so I didn't have to sing because Silena's my best friend. But of course the Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber had to go tell her and announce it on the microphone.

"Alright, we skipped Clarisse's song so raise your hands if you want her to sing," She said. Many people raised both their hands.

"No way! Connor what did you do," I said?

"Wahhh?" I looked around and saw that everybody's hands went down after. I also saw that Connor put electric shocks on the chairs so their hands would go up.

I rolled my eyes and grumbled "This is ridiculous!" He handed me a blond wig and sparkly, sequiny, feathery pink jacket.

_Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
1, 2, 3, 4! _I started to move around and dance. I saw Connor video taping this and Travis taking pictures.

_Everybody makes mistakes_  
_Everybody has those days_  
_Everybody __knows what, what? I'm talkin? 'bout_  
_Everybody gets that way  
(2x) Yeah!_

_Sometimes I'm in a jam_  
_I've gotta make a plan_  
_It might be crazy_  
_I do it anyway_

_No way to know for sure_  
_I figure out a cure_  
_I'm patchin? up the holes_  
_But then it overflows_

_If I'm not doin' too well_  
_Why be so hard on myself?_

_Nobody's perfect_  
_I gotta work it_  
_Again and again_  
_'Til I get it right_

_Nobody's perfect_  
_You live and you learn it_  
_And if I mess it up sometimes_  
_Nobody's perfect_

_Sometimes I work a scheme_  
_But then it flips on me_  
_Doesn't turn out how I planned_  
_Gets stuck in quicksand_

_But no problem can't be solved_  
_Once I get involved_  
_I try to be delicate_  
_Then crash right into it_

_But my intentions are good,_  
_yeah yeah yeah_  
_Sometimes just misunderstood_

_Nobody's perfect_  
_I gotta work it_  
_Again and again_  
_'Til I get it right_

_Nobody's perfect_  
_You live and you learn it_  
_And if I mess it up sometimes_

_Nobody's perfect_  
_I gotta work it_  
_I know in time I'll find a way_  
_Nobody's perfect_

_Sometimes I fix things up_  
_And they fall apart again_  
_Nobody's perfect_  
_I know I mix things up_  
_But I always get it_  
_right in the end_  
_You know I do_

_Next time you feel like_  
_It's just one of those days_  
_When you just can't seem to win_  
_If things don't turn out_  
_the way you planned_  
_Figure something else out_  
_Don't stay down, try again, yeah!_

_Everybody makes mistakes_  
_Everybody has those days_  
_Everybody knows what, what? I'm talkin? 'bout_  
_Everybody gets that way_  
_(2x)_

_Nobody's perfect_  
_I gotta work it_  
_Again and again_  
_'Til I get it right_

_Nobody's perfect_  
_You live and you learn it_  
_And if I mess it up sometimes_

_Nobody's perfect_  
_I gotta work it_  
_I know in time I'll find a way_

_Nobody's perfect_  
_You live and you learn it_  
_'Cause everybody makes mistakes_  
_Nobody's perfect_  
_(Nobody's perfect)_  
_No no_  
_Nobody's perfect!_

I looked around and Travis was sending the picture to everybody in the camp of me singing in a blond wig and a sparkly pink vest. I glared at him. I snapped his phone and threw it outside.


	29. Connor Blew A Kiss To The Camera, Weirdo

Chapter 29

Grover's P.O.V

Please, Please, Please, forget me, don't make me go up there, please!

"Alrighty," Silena said in between giggles, "Up next is... Grover and Connor singing call me maybe?" She questioned it and I shrugged. Connor had a stupid smile on and held thumbs up. I looked over to Clarisse who was video taping this. Connor blew a kiss to the camera, Weirdo.

_[Connor:] __I threw a wish in the well,_  
_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_  
_I looked to you as it fell,_  
_And now you're in my way_

_[Grover:] I'd trade my soul for a wish,_  
_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_  
_I wasn't looking for this,_  
_But now __you're in my way_

_[Both:] Your stare was holdin',_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where you think you're going, __baby?_  
_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my __number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_  
_It's hard to look right,_  
_At you __baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_  
_Hey, I just met __you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, __maybe?_  
_And all the other girls,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my __number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_[Grover:] You took your time with the call,_  
_I took __no time with the fall_  
_You gave me nothing at all,_  
_But still, you're in my __way_

_[Connor:] I beg, and borrow and steal_  
_Have foresight and it's real_  
_I didn't know I would feel it,_  
_But it's in my way_

_[Grover:] Your stare was holdin',_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_[Connor:] Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_[Both:] Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my __number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_  
_It's hard to look right,_  
_At you __baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_  
_Hey, I just met __you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, __maybe?_  
_And all the other girls, _I said girls but Connor mistakenly said boys so the whole arena laughed.  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my __number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_[Connor:] Before you came into my life_

_[Grover:] I missed __you so bad_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

_[Connor:] Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_

_[Grover:] And you should know that_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

_[Both:] It's hard to look right,_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?  
__Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?  
__And all the other girls,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, __maybe?  
__Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so, so bad  
__Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_And you should know that_

[Connor:] So call me, maybe?

Connor said the last line instead of sing and pointed to the audience.

"Ok, goodbye. Get off of the stage," Silena pushed us. 4 other people did solos and up next was Believe in Girls.

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Up next, Believe in Girls... which I am in, ok. Mitchell, take this," Silena handed the mic to Mitchell and handed everybody head microphones so we can move around. I use these in my concerts!

_[Annabeth:] I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl  
I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
Somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

_[Silena:] This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say_

_[All:] Don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out_  
_Of the church at the back door_  
_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
_You need to hear me out_  
_And they said "speak now"_

_[Stella:] Fond gestures are exchanged_  
_And the organ starts to play_  
_A song that sounds like a deathmarch_

_[Thalia:] And I am hiding in the curtains_  
_It seems that I was uninvited_  
_By your lovely bride-to-be_

_[Annabeth:] She floats down the aisle_  
_Like a pageant queen._  
_But I know you wish it was me_  
_You wish it was me (Don't you?)_

_[All:] Don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out_

_[Katie:] Of the church at the back door_

_[Piper:] Don't wait or say a single vow_

_[Stella:] You need to hear me out_  
_And they said "speak now"_

_[Clarisse:] Don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out_  
_Of the church at the back door_

_[Piper:] Don't wait or say a single vow_  
_Your time is running out_  
_And they said, "speak now"_

_[All:] Oh Oh Oh! ( said speak now...)_

_[Annabeth:] I hear the preacher say_  
_"Speak now or forever hold your __peace"_  
_There's the silence, there's my last chance_  
_I stand up with shaking __hands_  
_All eyes on me  
__Horrified looks from_  
_Everyone in the room_  
_But I'm only looking at you._

_[Stella:] I am not the kind of girl_

_[Piper:] Who should be rudely barging in_

_[Katie:] On a white veil occasion_

_[Thalia:] But you are not the kind of boy_

_[Annabeth:] Who should be marrying the wrong girl! ( Ha! )_

_[Piper:] So don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out_

_[Silena:] Of the church at the back door  
__Don't wait or say a single vow_

_[Annabeth:] You need to hear me out_  
_And they said, "speak now!"_

_[Stella:] And you say_  
_Let's run away now_

_[Katie:] I'll meet you when I'm out_  
_Of my tux at the back door_

_[Annabeth:] Baby, I didn't say my vows_  
_So glad you were around when they said __Speak Now_

I sang the most parts in the song is because I'm practically the strongest singer and... don't tell anyone, I'm Taylor Swift.

I walked off the stage and people clapped me on the back saying 'You did awesome' or 'Nice job' or 'I didn't know you could sing so well' or my favorite 'You sound so similar to Taylor Swift.'

Percy raised his eyebrow at me like to say 'why that song?' I shrugged and smiled.

* * *

Percy's P.O.V

I wonder why Annabeth chose that song. It's nice and by... oh. I get it.

"Up next, Dominators," Silena shouted into the microphone. We got the head sets the girls wore earlier.

_[Jason:] You're insecure,_  
_Don't know what for,_  
_You're turning __heads when you walk through the door,_  
_Don't need make-up,_  
_To cover __up,_  
_Being the way that you are is enough,_

_[Percy] __Everyone else __in the room can see it,_  
_Everyone else but you,_

_[All] __Baby you __light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me __overwhelmed,_

_[Percy:] But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_You __don't know, __Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_If only you saw __what I can see,_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_  
_Right now __I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_You don't know, __Oh oh,_

_[All:] You __don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh oh, __That's what makes you __beautiful_

_[Nico:] So c-come on,  
__You got it wrong,_  
_To prove __I'm right,_ I saw Nico point at Thalia when he said that.  
_I put it in a song,_  
_I don't know why,_  
_You're being __shy,_  
_And turn away when I look into your eye eye __eyes,_

_[Percy:] Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
_Everyone __else but you,_

_[Malcolm:] Baby you light up my world like nobody __else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_[Percy:] But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
__You don't know, __Oh oh,_

_[All:] You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_If only you saw what I can __see,_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_  
_Right now I'm __looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_You don't know, __Oh oh,_  
_You don't __know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh oh, __That's what makes you beautiful_

_[Chris and Beckendorf:] Na Na _  
_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_  
_Na Na Na Na Na Na [x2]_

_[Percy:] Baby __you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets __me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to __tell,_  
_You don't know, __Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're __beautiful,_

_[Connor and Travis:] Baby you light up my world like nobody __else,_

_[Malcolm:] The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_[Grover:] But when you __smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
__You don't know, __Oh oh,_

_[All:] You __don't know you're beautiful _

_[Jason:] If only you saw what I can __see,_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_[Nico:] Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_You don't __know, __Oh oh,_

_[All:] You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh oh, __You don't know __you're beautiful __Oh oh,_

_[Percy:] __That's what __makes you beautiful_

We took a group bow and I had a lot of girls surround me like Jason. Jason had more of course because he wasn't pushing any away. I felt bad for Piper. She's sitting next to Annabeth, sulking in her chair. I'm gonna go talk to Jason.


	30. Don't Push It

Chapter 30

Percy's P.O.V

I walked over to Jason. I made my way through a bunch of wannabe Jasonites.

"Move, I need to talk to Jason," I said. One girl with brown hair and hazel eyes turned around with a snotty look on her face.

"You just have to wait your turn, loser Jackson. I have been waiting to talk to him for over 5 seconds!"

"It's Percy Jackson. Man, 5 seconds, you must be so tired from waiting that long." I rolled my eyes and went in from the back.

"Jason, can I talk to you for a second?"

Jason took off his sun glasses and said, "Sure, um how is Janurary 14? Or March 18? All the other days I'm booked."

"Jason, August 18, now!" Jason sighed.

"Ok, girls can you get me some punch?" They all ran over and started to fight over the laddel. "We have about 5 minutes. What?"

I slapped him. "Oww! What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you! Jason, you have been acting like a complete jerk and treating Piper like dirt."

"You need to mind your own business."

"I would but you're not doing a good job minding_ your_ own. Can you just drop the rockstar act and talk to her?"

"I suppose..." I raised my hand as a warning. "Ok, ok, ok, I'll to talk to her."

* * *

Piper's P.O.V

Ok, right now this prom is going terrible to me. I'm sitting by myself and my boyfriend is too busy flirting with airheads and barbies. I saw Percy walk over to him and slap him.

"Up next is Not Scene!"

"Piper can I talk to you?"

"Later, Jason. I have to go up stage." I looked at Silena. She nodded. She turned around and told everyone in the group.

"You have 5 minutes," I said as I crossed my arms.

"Piper, I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to hurt you or ignore you. I got caught up with the attention and fame and everybody liking me. I think you were the first actual girl who actually liked me for me. I'm really sorry Pipes." I kept looking at him.

"Normally, a sappy speach like that would make me want to puke." Jason looked at the floor. "But with you, I'll make an exception," I said. I gave him a hug.

"No kiss?" I looked at him.

"Don't push it."

* * *

Silena's P.O.V

I watched Piper and Jason go outside to talk about his behavier. Yes! Annabeth, Thalia, Silena and Katie

_[Annabeth:] It's the boy you never told I like you  
It's the girl you let get away  
It's the one you saw that day on the train  
But you freaked out and walked away_

_[Thalia:] It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas_  
_Things you swear you do before you die_  
_It's the city you love that waits for you_  
_But you're too damn scared to fly_

_[Annabeth:] Hit the lights_  
_Let the music move you_  
_Lose __yourself tonight_

_[Thalia:] Come alive_  
_Let the moment take you_  
_Lose control __tonight_

_[Silena:] Hit the lights_  
_Let the music move you_  
_Lose yourself __tonight_

_[Katie:] Come alive_  
_Let the moment take you_  
_Lose control __tonight_

_[Thalia:] It's the time you totally screwed up_  
_Still you try to get it __out your brain_

_[Annabeth:] It's the fight you had when you didn't make up_  
_It's the __past that you're dieing to change_

_[Katie:] It's all the money that you're __saving_  
_While the good life passes by_

_[Annabeth:] It's all the dreams that never came __true_  
_Cause you're too damn scared to try_

_[Thalia:] Hit the lights_  
_Let the music move you_  
_Lose yourself __tonight_

_[Katie:] Come alive_  
_Let the moment take you_  
_Lose control __tonight_

_Hit the lights_  
_Let the music move you_  
_Lose yourself_  
_tonight_  
_Come alive_  
_Let the moment take you_  
_Lose control __tonight_

_[Annabeth:] It's a mad, mad world_  
_Gonna make it escape_  
_It's a perfect __world_  
_When you go all the way_

_[Thalia:] Hit the lights_  
_Let the music move __you_

_[Katie:] Lose yourself tonight_

_[Annabeth:] So let's go (go, go, go) all the way_

_[Thalia:] Yeah let's go (go, go, go) night and day_  
_From the floor to the rafters_

_[Silena:] People raise your glasses_  
_We could dance forever_

_[Annabeth:] Hit the lights_  
_Let the music move you_  
_Lose yourself tonight_

_[Katie:] Come alive_

_[Thalia:] Let the moment take you_

_[Silena:] Lose control tonight_

_[Annabeth:] It's a mad, mad world_  
_Gonna make it escape_

_[Thalia:] It's a perfect world_

_[Katie:] When you go all the way_

_[Silena:] Hit the lights_  
_Let the music move you_

_[Annabeth:] Lose yourself tonight _

We all bowed and Annabeth and Thalia went off stage.

* * *

Stella's P.O.V

I'm singing some pretty high and hard stuff. I really hope I don't mess up.

"Up next, Fictionis."

_[Katie:] I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
And ignore all your messages_

_[Stella:] I tell everyone we are through_  
_'Cause I'm so much better without you_  
_But it's just another pretty lie_  
_'Cause I break down_  
_Every time you come around_  
_Oh oh!_

_[Katie and Stella:] So how did you get here under my skin?_  
_I swore that I'd never let you back in_  
_Should've known better than trying to let you go_  
_'Cause here we go go __go again_

_[Malcolm and Travis:] Hard as I try I know I can't quit_  
_Something about you is so addictive_  
_We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know_  
_'Cause here we go go go again_

_[Travis:] You never know what you want_  
_And you never say __what you mean_  
_But I start to go insane_  
_Every time that you look at me_

_[Katie:] You only hear half of what I say_  
_And you're always showing up too late_  
_And I know that I should say goodbye_  
_But it's no use_  
_Can't be with or without you!_  
_Oh oh_

_[Stella:] So how did you get here under my skin?_  
_I swore that I'd never let you back in_

_[Katie:] Should've known better than trying to let you go_  
_'Cause here we go go go again_

_[Malcolm:] Hard as I try I know I can't quit_  
_Something about you is so addictive_

_[Travis:] We're falling together, you'd_  
_think that by now I'd know_

_[Stella:] 'Cause here we go go go again, 'gain  
__And again_  
_(And again)_  
_And again_  
_(And again)_  
_And again!_

_[Katie:] I threw all of your stuff away_

_[Travis:] And I cleared you out of my head_

_[Stella:] And I tore you out of my heart_  
_Oh oh, oh oh_

_[Travis:] So how did you get here under my skin?_  
_I swore that I'd never let you back in_  
_Should've known better than trying to let you go_  
_'Cause here we go go go again_

_[Malcolm:] Hard as I try I know I can't quit_  
_Something about you is so addictive_  
_We're falling together,_  
_you'd think that by now I'd know_  
_'Cause here we go go_

_[Katie:] Here we go again_

_[Stella:] Here we go again!_  
_Should've known better than trying to let you go_

_[All:] 'Cause here we go go go again, again_  
_And again_  
_And again_  
_And again_  
_And again_  
_(And again)_  
_And again_  
_(And again)_  
_And again!_

They all bowed and walked off.

"I'm in this one. Hold this Mitchell," I almost gave this to him but I pulled it back, "B.C. S.!"

_[All:] Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_[Silena:] If I should die before I wake_  
_It's 'cause you took my breath away_  
_Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh_

_[Beckendorf:] I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_  
_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_  
_If there was a way that I could make you understand_

_[Silena and Clarisse:] But how do you expect me_  
_To live alone with just me?_  
_'Cause my world revolves around you_  
_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_[Beckendorf and Chris:] Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_  
_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_  
_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_  
_There's no air, no air_

_[Silena:] Got me out here in the water so deep_

_[Chris:] Tell me how you gon' be without me?_

_[Clarisse:] If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_[Beckendorf:] There's no air, no air_

_[All:] No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_

_[Chris:] I walk, I ran, I jump, I flew_  
_Right off the ground to float to you_

_[Beckendorf:] With no gravity to hold me down for real_

_[Clarisse:] But somehow I'm still alive inside_  
_You took my breath but I survived_

_[Silena:] I don't how but I don't even care_

_[All:] So how do you expect me_  
_To live alone with just me?_  
_'Cause my world revolves around you_

_[Clarisse and Silena:] It's so hard for me to breathe_

_[Chris and Beckendorf:] Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_  
_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_[Clarisse and Silena:] It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_  
_There's no air, no air_

_[All:] Got me out here in the water so deep_  
_Tell me how you gon' be without me?_  
_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_  
_There's no air, no air_

_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_

_No more Baby_  
_There's no air, no air_  
_No air, oh!_

_[Silena:] Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_[Clarisse:] Can't live, can't breathe with no air _

_[Chris:] It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_[Beckendorf:] There's no air, no air_

_[All:] Got me out here in the water so deep_  
_Tell me how you gon'_  
_be without me?_  
_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_  
_There's no air, no air_  
_(No air)_  
_(No air)_  
_(No air)_  
_(No air)_

We did great! I loved it! In yah face, Connor! You see he was making a bet with me that we would mess up with Clarisse on the stage. If he won, he gets to throw out and burn my poster of Justin Bieber. If I win, he has to run around camp 95% naked, that's right. Only boxers!


	31. Batman Underpants and Frame Size

Chapter 31

Annabeth's P.O.V

We were up next but Silena didn't announce us on stage and I couldn't find her. I looked all around the arena. Then I asked Beckendorf and he said to look outside. I looked outside and I saw someone run by... _naked_. Like 95% naked... running around camp. I looked at Silena and saw Clarisse standing next to her, taking pictures.

"Annabeth? Silena! You said only you would be here! Clarisse? Oh gods," He trailed off because he went around the other side of the arena.

"What? Was that Travis," I pointed? Silena looked over at me.

"No way! I would never make Katie's boyfriend do this! I would so make Connor though," Silena laughed.

"Hey Annabeth, do you want the pocket size, frame size, laptop screen size or bil board size," Clarisse showed me her camera?

"What makes you think I'd want a picture of Connor running in," I paused and saw what kind he was wearing, "Batman underpants and frame size," I looked over at her. She smiled evilly.

* * *

I walked back into the arena and got up on stage.

"Alright, up next will be Girls Will Rise," I shouted!

_[Annabeth:] Tall, dark and super manly_  
_Puts papers in his briefcase and drives away_  
_To save the world or go to work_  
_It's the same thing to me_

_He's got his father's eyes, his same big ambition _I purposly change it and I think some Taylor Swift fans notice it.  
_I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him_  
_I hang on every word you say_

_[Piper:] You'll smile and say "How are you?"_  
_And I'll say, "Just fine"_  
_I always forget to tell you I love you_  
_I'll love you forever_

_[ALl:] I watched Superman fly away_  
_You've got a busy day today_  
_Go save the world_  
_I'll be around_

_I watched Superman fly away_  
_Come back, I'll be with you someday_  
_I'll be right here on the ground_  
_When you come back down_

_[Annabeth:] Tall, dark and beautiful _  
_He's complicated, he's irrational_  
_But I hope someday he'll take me away_  
_And save the day, yeah_

_Something in his deep green eyes has me saying _Now all of the Taylor Swift fans noticed this.  
_He's not all bad like his reputation_  
_And I can't hear one single word they say_

_[Thalia:] And you'll leave, got places to be_  
_And I'll be okay _  
_I always forget to tell you I love you_

_[All:] I loved you from the very first day_  
_I watched Superman fly away_  
_You've got a busy day today_  
_Go save the world_  
_I'll be around _

"Ahhh," Connor screamed! He was running around inside the arena with a bunch of people with cameras chasing him. He even ran up on stage and hid behind Piper. Piper took a step to the left, exposing Connor and he ran again screaming, "Help me! Get these freaks away!" After they heard that, they started to throw their cameras at him. As he was running around the arena, we kept on singing, kinda like chase music except slower and more popish.

_And I watched Superman fly away_  
_Come back, I'll be with you someday_  
_I'll be right here on the ground_  
_When you come back down_

_[Piper:] And I watch you fly around the world_  
_And I hope you don't chase another girl_  
_Don't forget, don't forget about me_

_[Thalia:] I'm far away, but I'll never let you go_  
_I'm lovestruck and looking out the window_  
_Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be_

_[Annabeth:] Right here wishing the flowers were from you_  
_Wishing the card was from you_  
_Wishing the call was from you_  
_'Cause I've loved you from the very first day_

_[All:] I watched Superman fly away_  
_You've got a busy day today_  
_Go save the world_  
_I'll be around forever and ever_

_I watched Superman fly away_  
_I swear, I'll be with you someday_  
_I'll be right here on the ground_  
_When you come back down_

_Come back down_

We all bowed and Thalia ran over to help Clarisse pulverize Connor. I sat down and watched 'Big Three Material' walk on stage. Jason still had that 'I'm a popstar, don't touch me' look and attitude on but he wasn't looking at any other girl. I guess that's an improvement.

* * *

Percy's P.O.V

I don't think my pep talk to Jason really helped. He had that rockstar look on that is obnoxious and rude. He took center stage and I rolled my eyes.

_[Jason:] Maybe this could be the line _Jason threw his glasses into the crowd but at Piper. I guess it worked?_  
That starts the whole story  
Maybe you could be the one  
The one who's meant for me_

_[Percy:] I know that I should wait _I looked Annabeth as I sung this and smiled the whole time.  
_But __what if you're my soul mate?_  
_I'll slow down when you say, slow down_  
_We __can_

_[All:] We can party like the weekend_  
_You got me thinkin', we could be a __thing, yeah_  
_I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'_  
_I know you know, __we know we've got somethin'_

_We could be onto something so good_  
_Tell me __that your mine_  
_I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'_  
_I know you __know, we know we've got somethin'_

_[Nico:] Do you notice me at all? _Nico leaned down to Thalia and she scoffed. Nico laughed.  
_I'm usually __lost for words_  
_You know I can't help but fall_  
_I've never felt so __sure _

_[Percy:] Got me in a hurry_  
_But you don't gotta worry_  
_I'll slow __down_  
_When you say slow down_  
_We can_

_[All:] We can party like the __weekend  
__You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah_  
_I know you know,_  
_I've got your heart pumpin'_  
_I know you know, we know we've got somethin'_

_We could be onto something so good_  
_Tell me that your mine_  
_I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'_  
_I know you know, we know we've got_  
_somethin' right _

_[Percy:] For two of our kind_  
_So let's party like it's 99_  
_I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'_  
_I know you know, we know we've got somethin'_

I motioned to Annabeth to come up on stage and I pulled her up and handed her a microphone as I kept singing. I knew that she listened to Big Time Rush, she had it on the recomended songs list.

[Annabeth:] Hey, baby, you drive me crazy  
It ain't about what you done for me lately  
It's all about you, no lie, it's the truth  
Just wanna say I got a big time crush on you  
_  
[Percy:] I know you know_ Annabeth jumped off stage and ran over to her friends to sit down. I winked at her and she blushed.  
We_ could be somethin'  
I know you know  
We got somethin'_

_[Jason:] We can party like the weekend _Nico did that weird Justin Bieber hair flip that kinda freaks me out and a couple girls squealed.  
_You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah_

_[Nico:] I know you know, I've got your __heart pumpin'_  
_I know you know, we know we've got somethin'_

_[Percy:] We could be __onto something so good_  
_Tell me that your mine_  
_I know you know you've got __my heart pumpin'_  
_I know you know we know we've got somethin' right_

_[All:] For two of our kind_  
_So let's party like it's 99, yeah_  
_I know we've got somethin'_

_Woah, oh_  
_We got something so right_  
_Woah, oh_

We group bowed and I ran off stage. Connor returned back to the stage, still in his underwear but had a 'Hello Kitty' scarf on to cover his chest. I think that was Silena's. He also had lipstick lines drawed on his face down to his ankles. Silena pushed him on stage where his brother was on stage laughing at him. Connor pushed Travis over with a mean look on his face.

"Let's see you try and dodge lip stick, high heels, make-up brushes and curling irons all at once," Connor said and thought he grumbled it but really said it into the microphone. We all laughed at him and he darted off stage.

"Well, let's skip the Stoll's act besides, Chiron would have probably pushed them off the stage or gave them dish washing with the Harpies," Silena said and pointed to him.

"Both," He shouted.


	32. I Thought We Knocked Them Out

Chapter 32

Annabeth's P.O.

I sent Chris and Clarisse to go look for Connor. He's still singing for Camp Half-Blood's finest. Eventually Clarisse brought him in by his collar, he's having a really bad day today.

Piper went and sung Last Kiss, Jason sung That Should be Me and when Jason got down from the stage, he put his arm around Piper and walked right past the Jason fan group. He still had that rockstar act on but at least he only saw Piper through those fake sun glasses.

Silena sang Best Friend's Brother, little pitchy dog, little pitchy. Beckendorf sang If I ruled the world, Nico sung Beautiful Soul and asked Thalia to come up on stage and sit on a pub chair in the center. He sang around her and it was so cute! Thalia sang Mine and danced on stage with Nico. Everybody awwed and Thalia ran off stage to the bathroom. Percy went next. Percy was walking around the stage and bouncing around.

_[Percy:]  
I've tried playing it cool  
But when I'm looking at you  
I can't ever be brave  
'Cause you make my heart race  
Shot me out of the sky  
You're my kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe  
Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing  
So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing  
Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night  
Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing  
So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
You've got that one thing  
Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
So get out, get out, get out of my mind (out of my mind)  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
Yeah, you've got that one thing_

He pointed to me when he sait the last line and I laughed. I kept laughing untill Silena handed me the microphone.

_[Annabeth:]  
In the heat of the fight  
I walked away,  
Ignoring words that you were saying,  
Tryna make me stay.  
I said, "This time I've had enough."  
And you've called a hundred times,  
But I'm not pickin' up.  
'Cause I'm so mad, I might tell you that it's over.  
But if you look a little closer  
I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."  
Wait there in the pourin' rain,  
Come back for more.  
And don't you leave,  
'cause I know all I need  
is on the other side of the door.  
Me and my stupid pride  
I'm sittin' here, alone.  
I'm going through the photographs,  
Staring at the phone.  
I keep going back over  
Things we both said  
And I remember the slammin' door,  
And all the things that I misread.  
So babe if you know everything  
Tell me why you couldn't see  
That when I left I wanted you to Chase after me? Yeah  
I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."  
Wait there in the pourin' rain,  
Come back for more.  
And don't you leave,  
'cause I know all I need is on the other side of the door.  
And I scream out the window,  
"I can't even look at you, I don't need you,"  
But I do, I do, I do.  
I say, "There's nothing you can say  
To make this right again, I mean it, I mean it"  
What I mean is  
I said, "Leave," but baby all I want is you  
To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."  
Wait there in the pourin' rain,  
Come back for more.  
And don't you leave,  
'cause I know all I need is on the other side of the door.  
With your face, and your beautiful eyes  
And the conversation  
With the little white lies.  
And the faded picture  
Of a beautiful night  
You carried me from your car  
up the stairs  
And I broke down cryin'  
Was she worth this mess?  
After everything and that little black dress  
After everything I must confess,  
I need you_

I bowed and went off. I popped a cough drop into my mouth and sat down. I looked over at Percy and he raised his eyebrow as he got on stage to do a duet with Nico.

_[Percy:] She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_

_[Both:] Cause she's bittersweet_  
_She knocks me off of my feet_  
_And I can't help myself_  
_I don't want anyone else_  
_She's a mystery_  
_She's too much for me_  
_But I keep comin' back for more_  
_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_[Nico:] She can't keep a secret_  
_For more than an hour_  
_She runs on 100 proof attitude power_  
_And the more she ignores me_  
_The more I adore her_  
_What can I do?_  
_I'd do anything for her_

_[Both:] Cause she's bittersweet_  
_She knocks me off of my feet_  
_And I can't help myself_  
_I don't want anyone else_  
_She's a mystery_  
_She's too much for me_  
_But I keep comin' back for more_  
_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_[Percy:] The way she sees it's me_  
_On her caller ID_

_[Nico:] She won't pick up the phone_  
_She'd rather be alone_

_[Both:] But I can't give up just yet_  
_Cause every word she's ever said_  
_Is __still ringin' in my head_  
_Still ringin' in my head_

_[Nico:] She's cold and she's __cruel_

_[Percy:] But she knows what she's doin'_

_Knows just what to say_  
_So my_  
_whole day is ruined_

_Cause she's bittersweet_  
_She knocks me off of my_  
_feet_  
_And I can't help myself_  
_I don't want anyone else_  
_She's a mystery_  
_She's too much for me_  
_But I keep comin' back for more_

_Cause she's bittersweet_  
_She knocks me off of my feet_  
_And I can't help myself_  
_I don't want anyone else_  
_She's a mystery_  
_She's too much for me_  
_But I keep comin' back for more_  
_Oh, I keep comin' back for more_  
_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_  
_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_I'm lookin' for_  
_I'm lookin' for_  
_I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

Nico and Percy pointed to me and Thalia when they said that last line. They walked down and we both blushed like crazy and we were on opposite sides of the arena so no mistakes there.

Thalia looked at me. Time for revenge. She smiled evily and we walked up on stage. Thalia grabbed Nico and Percy's ears and pushed them back on stage. I grabbed Percy's hand and I put my hand on his shoulder.

_[Annabeth:] I've never gone with the wind_  
_Just let it flow_  
_Let it take me where it __wants to go _I grabbed his arm and he looked like an idiot. He couldn't dance. Well, Nico wasn't doing much better.  
_Till you open the door_  
_There's so much more_  
_I've never seen __it before_

_[Both:] I was trying to fly_  
_But I couldn't find wings_  
_Then you __came along_  
_And you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the __ground_  
_Spin me around _Thalia and I spun Percy and Nico at the same time so they bumped into each other and hit the ground.  
_You make me crazier, crazier_  
_Feels like I'm __falling and I_  
_I'm lost in your eyes_  
_You make me crazier, _  
_Crazier, __crazier_

_[Thalia:] Watched from a distance as you_  
_Made life your own_  
_Every sky __was your own kind of blue_  
_And I wanted to know_  
_How that would __feel_

_And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_  
_You opened my eyes and _  
_you made me believe_

_[Annabeth:] You lift my feet off the ground'_  
_Spin me around _We spun them again and this time, Percy almost fell off stage. I had to pull his arm back to me and he spun again.

_You make me crazier, crazier_  
_Feels like I'm falling and I_  
_I'm lost in __your eyes_  
_You make me crazier, _  
_Crazier, crazier, __ohh..._

_[Thalia:] Baby, you showed me what living is for_

_[Annabeth:] I don't want to __hide anymore... more..._

_[Both:] You lift my feet off the ground, _We attemped to do the waltz and Nico kept going the wrong way and kocking his knees into Thalia.  
_spin me __around _  
_You make me crazier, crazier_  
_Feels like I'm falling and I  
__I'm __lost in your eyes_  
_You make me crazier, _  
_Crazier, crazier_  
_Crazier, __crazier _We spun them once more into the center and they hit backs and fell down. Percy grabbed his head and Nico groaned. We kept laughing until Percy started to get up on stage.

"I thought we knocked them out," Thalia questioned.


	33. I Don't Wanna Be Prom Queen!

Chapter 33

Annabeth's P.O.V

I raised my eyebrow at Percy and he started singing. This time, he grabbed my hand and lead me up the stairs. **(A/N: They dance the moves in Another Cinderella Story battle thing. Like Joey and Mary's dance off.)**

_I never thought I would, get it_  
_Never thought I could_  
_Get it like that_  
_Get it like this_  
_Get it like everybody knows_  
_That we got something real, shawty_  
_I know what I feel_  
_So shout it like that_  
_Shout it like this_  
_Listen up, everybody knows_  
_But you, so here it goes_

_'Cause I never really noticed_

_Took a while for me to see _As I stood, he circled around me while singing.  
_Playing back the moments  
Now I'm starting to believe  
That you could be at the show  
And know everyone  
But it's you who makes me sing  
I may not know where we are but  
I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan, Oh_

_Listen, everytime you smile for me_ I did a cartwheel in front of me, almost running him over. I looked at him and he looked playfully mad.  
_Takes me a while to bring myself_  
_Back, 'cause you're all that_  
_And I just had to let you know_  
_That I'm screaming out in the crowd for you_  
_I can't be too loud 'cause I don't care_  
_I let 'em all stare_  
_I just want everyone to know_  
_The truth, it's only you_

_I never really noticed Everytime he sung the chorus, he circled me. It was kinda funny.  
Took a while for me to see (a while for me to see)  
Playing back the moments  
And I'm starting to believe (starting to believe)  
That you could be at the show  
And know everyone  
But it's you who makes me sing  
I may not know where we are but  
I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan _This time I did a round off and backbend then kicked my legs over and landed right in front of him. I smirked.

You showed up and you looked so classy  
Made me think twice 'bout  
The way I was acting  
You were there from the start of it all  
Like a dream came to life  
Now I'm left in awe  
Star shines but your light is the brightest  
Love flies but your love is the highest  
You're so sweet that it drives me crazy  
A summer like no other,  
You're my N.Y. Baby

I rolled my eyes and laughed at him as a bunch of Aphrodite girls squealed. I never noticed, but he's not bad at rapping or singing...

_No, I never really noticed_  
_Took a while for me to see (a while for me to see)_  
_Playing back the moments_  
_And I'm starting to believe (starting to believe) _  
_That you could be at the show_  
_And know everyone_  
_But it's you who makes me sing_  
_I may not know where we are but_  
_I know who I am (I know who I am)_  
_Baby, I'm your biggest fan (Ohhh)_  
_Baby, I'm your biggest fan (Ohhh)_

_Cause that you could be at the show_  
_And know everyone_  
_But it's you who makes me sing_  
_I may not know where we are but_  
_I know who I am _He just looked at me and slowed down.  
_Baby, I'm your biggest fan _He looked me in the eye and smiled and bowed. I smiled too and he walked off stage.

I stood up and grabbed a chair. I grabbed my gutair from behind the curtain and grabbed the microphone stand.

"Um, hey guys. I just wanted to say that I wrote this song and it's about a special person in my life," I looked at Percy and did that thing where you smile and laugh at the same time, "It's called Breathe and I just finished it about a week ago. Hope you guys like it." I looked down at the guitar and started to play.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away_ As Percy was walking away, I was picturing him in my head.  
_'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way _Thalia and Nico and all my other friends never thought we'd break up._  
People are people and sometimes we change our minds _Percy thought we were perfect but then he changed his mind.  
_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm,_  
_mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm_  
_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm,_

_mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm_

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie_  
_It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see_  
_'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down_  
_Now I don't know what to be without you around_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_  
_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_  
_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe_  
_Without you, but I have to_  
_Breathe_  
_Without you, but I have to_

_Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt_  
_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve_  
_People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out_  
_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_  
_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_  
_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe_  
_Without you, but I have to_  
_Breathe_  
_Without you, but I have to_

_It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend_

_I was thinking about him at 2 am and it was still painful.  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me  
It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_  
_Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh_

_I can't breathe_  
_Without you, but I have to_  
_Breathe_  
_Without you, but I have to_  
_Breathe_  
_Without you, but I have to_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_  
_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

I looked in his eyes the entire time as I sung.

"I'm sorry and I was very stupid to do what I did," I said to him. Only my friends and I knew I was talking to Percy. Everybody was turning their heads to find who I was talking to. Silena came over and gave me a hug.

"Okay people. Time to announce Prom King and Queen!" Everybody cheered! "Well, the girls names on the ballet are...," Silena held for a dramatic pause, "Thalia Grace." Thalia shot up.

"What! Who nominated me? I don't wanna be Prom Queen! What! Is this some joke?" Thalia got pushed up on stage by the Aphrodite girls. Thalia turned her head at Nico and he was evily smiling.

"Revenge from earlier, Thals," Nico shouted to her. She glared at him.

"Stella Eliot," Stella blushed.

"What? I did't... what," Stella asked? She looked really confused.

"Piper McClean...," Piper was pushed up the stairs. She didn't say anything, she just looked really mad at somebody. Jason, I thought. I laughed at that thought. At least I'm not on the ballet, thank gods.


	34. The Prom King Is

Chapter 34

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Silena B- oh that's me, ok. Thank you," She bowed to the girl how put the clip in her hair. "That's about it, campers. Now to-," Silena stopped talking as some person just ran upstage and handed Silena a small index card.

"Oh, fokes, looks like we got another entry, Annabeth Chase!"

WHAT!

My eyes widened, "What? This is not... what? Who nominated me? Why would someone... huh? This isn't right! Are you sure? You know you can never trust those internet printers! This isn't... what," I kept going on until Silena crowned me with a mini tiara, kinda like a big clip. I rolled my eyes and positioned it lopsided.

Kinda like Percy's smile. I smiled and did a muffled laugh, people looked at me weird, looking at nothing. I looked at Thalia and hers was in her hand, attempting to break it. I almost laughed.

"Alright, and I must name the princes as well, right?" The crowd shouted. "Alright, so first up, Jason Grace!" A bunch of girls screamed and clawed at the stage as he walked past them. "Nico Di Angelo!"

"What," Nico shot straight up and shouted! Thalia smirked at him as Silena put a plastic medal pin on his jacket. Nico, right in front of her, took it off and threw it to the ground.

"Nico, wear this, you're a prince," Silena shouted! Nico shook his head. Thalia walked over and smacked his face and pinned it to his tie. She walked back over to her place while everybody laughed.

"Charles beckendorf," Silena smiled, she went over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Malcolm Chase." Malcolm looked just as suprised as me when I heard my name but he didn't struggle to get away.

"Are you sure, Silena?" Silena nodded and rolled her eyes while smiling.

"Last but definitely not least...," She stopped for dramatic pause, "Perseus Jackson!" Percy's eyes widened so much, I almost doubled over laughing.

Truth is, while I was running around, Silena had this booth to send a rose to your crush anonymusly and the top 5 people who get roses are Prom Princes and Princesses. I gave him and- Oh My Gods! People sent me roses!

"Ok, so now that all the royalties are settled, it's time to name the Prom King. The Prom King is...," Silena trailed off and people leaned foward in their chair.

I could tell Percy and Nico were getting a kick outta this.


	35. Well as you can see I am Annabeth Chase

Chapter 35

Annabeth's P.O.V

The pressure was on. Nothing was happening in this few seconds of time.

Dramatic much?

"...Perseus Jackson," Silena shouted! Girls squealed, screamed and some even fainted. I just rolled my eyes for like the fifth time on stage. Jason didn't look too upset, he was hugging Piper's waist and just looking ahead.

Percy bowed his head and Silena walked over to him and crowned him with a gold thick crown. It looked like it was made out of real gold, of course it wasn't though. Probably just Iron or Steel painted. I doubt... well Beckendorf could have gotten it from his dad and given it to Silena...

"Well you know half of the Royal pair, let's have the other," Silena was just playing the crowd. She had the Tiara that was big and looked like silver and was ringing it around her fingers, It could have been fake but it looked real, hopefully...

"Just get on with it," Thalia grumbled. She had her arms crossed and a her foot was tapping impatiently.

"The Prom Queen of 2012 is...," Here we go again. Silence, leaning, breathing, tumble weeds... "Annabeth Chase," Silena shouted!

"What," I looked at her? I raised my eyebrow at her as she crowned me with the Tiara. It fit perfectly around my head. I never thought about being Prom Queen anytime of my life. I never really cared or something like that. I looked at the crowd.

Was I supposed to curtsy or something? I looked over at Stella and Thalia, they both nodded. I did something that looked like a combination of a bend and strech and a spin. A lot of people laughed and I blushed while coming back to the center.

"Now everyone, please join King Percy and Queen Annabeth for the royal dance and a break so all us singers, can take a break," Silena laughed into the microphone.

Everyone started to get up and dance. Silena and Thalia pushed Percy and I to the center of the dance floor. I looked over and saw Thalia trying to teach Nico how to dance and was failing epically.

I looked up at him and started to laugh. So did he.

I awkwarly put my hands around his neck and he put his arms around my waist.

"So...," He trailed off.

"Look Percy, I'm really sorry about what happened. I messed up big time and-," He cut me off.

"Annabeth, I forgive you. It's ok. I get that it was a really big secret and you trusted me but you didn't want me to like me from all the famous glamour. It's ok," he laughed. I smiled at him.

"Thank you," I said.

"So are we just supposed to dance for an hour," He asked dumbly? I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Nah, I won't put you through that. Let's get to know each other more. I mean after all we've been through...," I pointed at two seats at a table. I faced across from him and sat on the same side.

"Let's play 20 questions," I offered.

"Shoot," He said.

"Alright... um... Who are your parents?"

"Sally Emilia Jackson, Poseidon and my step-dad Paul Blofis. Who are your parents," He asked?

"Fredrick David Chase, Athena and my evil step-mom, Paulina Gerwen," I answered, "Who are your favorite bands?"

"Beatles," He said fast.

"Me too," I said.

"If you could have one superpower, what would you have?"

"Um... I think I'd like to fly... or be able to think about what other people are thinking. That way, I have a secret weapon and I know all their attacks," I said smartly, "You?"

"Come on Wise Girl. I can control water. Who wouldn't want that? Um... what's your greatest fear?"

"I'm torn to say spiders but I think it's losing people very special to me. You," I said truthfully.

"Same about me but... I would also have to say letting people down. But truthfully, I would risk the world to save a friend," He said.

"Wow, that's extremely loyal," I smiled, "Ok so what's your favorite memory?"

"When I came to Camp Half-Blood. I finally felt like I belonged and I wasn't a freak made from nature," He joked, "Yours?"

"Um, probably when I got my big break in singing or when I came to Camp Half-Blood too. I felt the same way. Like I actually had a home after all that happened with my family and all. What do you want to be when you're older?"

"When I was younger, I wanted to be a famous singer like you are, but then I thought about it and I decided I wanted to be a marine Biologist."

"Really... I could help you. You could open for me on my tours and we would be famous. Everything could be perfect. You are actually pretty good at singing."

"I don't know Annabeth...," Percy trailed off.

"Come on, let's just sort it out later."

"What about you? What was your back-up plan," He asked me?

"I always loved Architecture and buildings. I would've been a Architect," I told him. "What's the most outrages thing you have done?"

"I fell down the Gateway Arch one time, I blew up a bus, I've vaporized my math teacher... you know, stuff," He said.

"So... Who was your first kiss," Percy asked with a little bit of jealousy?

"Well... It was in 2nd grade, does that count?" He laughed and nodded. "Well, it was a boy named Brett. He liked me and while we were sitting on the swing set, he kissed me. But I just threw my peanut butter and jelly sandwich at him and ran away," I started to crack up and so did he.

"My first kiss was a girl named Madison. We were in 4th grade and it was one of those, 'pose for mommy moments' so really her mom made her kiss me." I started to laugh again.

"Do you know what number we're at," I asked him, still laughing?

"Question... something, I don't know. Let's just keep going."

"What is your favorite color," I didn't know what else to ask.

"I don't know, probably green or blue, you?"

"Gray and green, maybe even purple," I shrugged. I looked at the clock.

"Whatcha looking for," Percy asked?

"Um, don't tell anyone, it's supposed to be a supprise but I asked Colbie Caillat, One Direction, Big Time Rush, Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber to perform during the break and they're aren't-," Music blasted and Big Time Rush emerged from the curtains. They started to sing Elevate and I think her names was Sydney or Sierra clawed up on stage and hugged onto James. I laughed and told Percy I had to go back stage.

"You must be Annabeth, Taylor has said a lot about you. She said she'd get here by herself but I don't know were she is...," She paused to look around, "Sorry we're late though, Louis had to stop for a taco," Selena said and pointed to the bathroom. I heard flushing and Louis came out.

"Much better and by the way, you Americans are gross, how can you eat from the resturant Taco Bell," He asked in the British Accent while we all shrugged.

"It's ok, so you guys sent Big Time Rush out first?" They all nodded. "Ok so Big Time Rush will sing one more song after this and everybody gets to sing 2 songs, pick, I gotta go," I left and ran down the steps. A bunch of girls ran over to me.

"How did you get Big Time Rush here?"

I brought my finger to my mouth and said, "Shhh," and walked over to Thalia, Stella, Piper, Katie and Clarisse.

"Annabeth! How did you do this? You know I love Big Time Rush," katie gave me a hug.

"Shhh," I did again. She looked confused but went back to watching Big Time Rush perform boyfriend. Katie was screaming like a bunch of other girls.

Big Time Rush left the stage and 5 British dudes took their place. This time, every girl in the arena screamed, even Thalia, except me.

Thalia, Stella, Piper and Clarisse ran over to me.

"No freaking way," Thalia screamed!

"How did you get them here," Stella shouted.

"I cannot believe this," Piper screamed!Many girls were clawing at the stage when Harry sung his solo in More Than This. One girl made her way up and tried to kiss Harry and Niall. I laughed while security took her away.

This time, A LOT of girls ran over to me asking how I got them here, If I could get a lock of Zayn's hair, If I could get them anything touched or autographed my One Direction, if I could smell Harry's hair and describe it to her, If I had any backstage passes, If I could let them touch Nialls arm, If I would punch them if they hugged anybody from 1D, If I could get them to kiss her, stuff like that. I ran back behind stage while 1D started to sing Up All Night.

"Annabeth, good you're here. I can't find Taylor! Have you seen her," Colbie asked?

"Yea, I haven't seen her anywhere," Carlos commented.

"Um, I'll go find her," I lied and ran over to the nearest bathroom. I put my make-up on and made my face a little lighter to cover my tan and put blue/grayish contacts in and I curled my hair with crimps and tight small curls. I changed my outfit and added pads to make me look taller. I walked out.

"Hey guys, you called?" I looked over to them.

"Thank god you're here, can you go next?" I shook my head.

"No, I'd like to go last," I said.

"Ok," Selena pushed Colbie out the stage curtain when 1D finished. Many girls started to cry because they left them. I could here Colbie sing Brighter Than The Sun. I think I heard Connor swoon...

"Taylor I'm singing When The Sun Goes Down and Live Like There's No Tomorrow, is that ok," Selena asked?

"Sure, Justin," He flicked his head up.

"Kiss and Tell and As Long As You Love Me," He kissed Selena and I rolled my eyes _again_.

"I will be singing Forever and Always and Enchanted. Justin, go," Selena and I pushed him once Colbie was done with Fallin' For You. I could here Justin start As Long As You Love Me. He had his fake glasses on and baggy jeans and loose shirt with hoodie on. All girls screamed just like 1D's crowd. I rolled my eyes at him like Selena and we hugged.

When Justin started Kiss and Tell, I asked everybody to group hug.

"Thank you guys so much, I really appreciate this," I said.

They all nodded and Louis said, "You are very welcolme. I wish all american girls were like you," And then Zayn and Harry smacked him on the head. Justin came back and this time, everybody pushed Selena.

Once she started to sing When The Sun Goes Down, I ran back out to Silena.

"Hey Silena, can we do a rain shoot," I asked?

"Um sure, I have to get Mitchell to hook it up to the panel. So when do you want me to do it?"

"Once Selena gets off stage and the next person starts singing, as soon as they sing the 9th verse," She looked confused. "I'll just point to you," I nodded. "Oh and hey, how did you get those crowns?"

Silena looked away, "Oh... you know," She giggled and trailed off. I shrugged and ran back.

Selena was already half way done with Live Like There's No Tomorrow.

I was pretty nervous about what I was doing. I'm pretty sure this is the right thing to do... maybe... possibly.

As soon as I heard Selena's last note, I dashed on stage with my hoodie and fake jeans. I started to play and I lifted my hoodie up, people screamed 'Taylor Swift!'. I looked over at Percy and he had a smirk and he raised his eyebrow.

_Once upon a time,  
__I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
And we caught onto something,  
I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding? _

_'Cause it seems to me  
__This thing is breaking down,  
we almost never speak_ _  
I don't feel welcome anymore_ _  
Baby, what happened?  
Please tell me_  
_'Cause one second it was perfect_  
_Now you're halfway out the door_

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_  
_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all_ _  
And you flashback to when he said, forever and always_ _Oh, oh_

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_  
_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_Was I out of line?  
Did I say something way too honest_  
_That made you run and hide like a scared little boy?_ _  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute_  
_Now I'm not so sure_

_So here's to everything, coming down to nothing_  
_Here's to silence that cuts me to the core_  
_Where is this going?  
Thought I knew for a minute_  
_But I don't anymore_

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_  
_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all_ _  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always_ _Oh, oh_

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_  
_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_  
_You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so_ _Oh, oh_

_Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?_  
_Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?  
__'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_ _  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_ _  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_Oh, I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_  
_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all_ _  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always  
__And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_ _  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_  
_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_  
_You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always_

I still looked like Taylor Swift at that point. I was preparing to unleash my inner-self. **(A:N: I can't think of any other word. BTW watch Taylor Swift - Forever & Always (Music Video) by JoelRules76, I love that music video, in this story she motioned and danced the same way :)**

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old, tired place lonely place  
Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was __enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette_  
_Starts to make its way to me_  
_The playful conversation starts,  
counter all your quick remarks_  
_Like passing notes in __secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_  
_All I can say is I was __enchanted to meet you  
__This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_ _  
I'm __wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you __knew_ _I was enchanted to meet you_

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 __a.m., who do you love?_ _  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_  
_Now I'm pacing back __and forth, wishing you were at my door_ _I'd open up and you would __say  
__It was enchanting to meet you_  
_All I know is I was enchanted to __meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm __wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
__This night is flawless, __don't you let it go  
__I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend __forever wondering if you knew_ _I was enchanted to meet you  
__This is me __praying that  
__This was the very first page, not where the story line ends _  
_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again_  
_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon_ _I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_ _  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you_  
_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_ Rain started to fall on my head and I looked down as I was singing so they couldn't see me.  
I'm_ wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever __wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_ _  
I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you _

I looked up and people gasped.

"Annabeth Chase," Stella asked? I nodded and took the microphone.

"As I can see, many of you are confused," I laughed, "Well, as you can see, I am Annabeth Chase."

* * *

**3014 words, Baby!**


	36. It's Better This Way

Chapter 36

Annabeth's P.O.V

I wonder what it means to have absolutely no sounds and nothing happening for seconds and minutes of time.

Cause I'm experienceing it right now.

"Guys?"

No answer.

"Guys."

Nothing.

"Guys!"

Silence.

"Guys, I know this is a lot to take in. But I am Taylor Swift, Annabeth Chase is Taylor Swift, Taylor Swift is Annabeth Chase, I am both people."

A girl raised her hand from the crowd.

"Um, yes?"

"Have you been Annabeth this whole time? Or when you were Taylor, you wanted to live the double life so you created Annabeth Chase."

"Ok, for the record, I was Annabeth Chase first and then I created Taylor when I got discovered and that was about 9th grade," I nodded.

Another person raised their hand. When did this turn into a question and answer session?

"Yea?"

"So, if you were always Annabeth, how did you live both lives as once?"

"Um... well I was always Annabeth but I just kinda, pretended to be Taylor... I guess. I mean, Taylor is like a metaphor, she isn't real but she represents something. I bring her to life, it's like actors and roles, Leven Rambin isn't really Glimmer from District 1 in the Hunger Games **(A/N: SHE'S PLAYING CLARISSE IN SEA OF MONSTERS! I'M SO EXCITED! I LOVE LEVEN, SHE IS AN AWESOME ACTRESS!)**, she's just bringing her alive. I've met her before and she's all Leven. There's also Jennifer Lawrence, she isn't really Katniss, I've met her too by the way, she's just playing the role. And you can't forget the kid who played Harry in the movies, nobody can shoot stuff out of a wand with energy," I laughed.

Many hands went up at once, including Thalia's.

"Thalia?"

"What made you tell Camp Half-Blood," She asked?

"Well, this is my home. This is family and I don't like to lie at all. My family, my home, where I belong is were Annabeth is real, Annabeth is who belongs here. This is my home and home is family," I felt tears coming, "But guys, you have to promise me not to tell anybody out of this camp. When you go past the borders or if you talk about it in camp, the secret stops were the border stops," I said.

They all nodded and Percy raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"What's so bad about telling the whole world?"

"Well... because then, Taylor is Gone. Nobody will believe in her and all of her fans won't like her. It's better this way because when somebody's idol dissapers or turns out to be fake, they feel crushed and they feel like they were lied to," It was painful to say those words, "It's better this way. Let's continue where we started and then we can go back to this later. Silena put a lot of work into this," I said.


	37. Ooh, Ahh, Woah, Ahh, Ooh, Whh, Woah, Ahh

Chapter 37

Annabeth's P.O.V

I walked behind the stage curtain and Percy walked to the opposite side behind the curtain.

Lights turned on and only our silhouettes were seen. Music started to play and we slowly started to walk towards each other.

_[Percy:] We broke up, yeah, it's tough  
Most guys would've been crushed  
Wasting their time wondering where they went wrong  
No way, not me, hey, I'm doing just fine  
I'm not afraid of moving on _I started to walk a little faster and I saw him smiling while singing.

_[Both:] It's easy going out on Friday night_

_[Percy:] Easy every time I see her out  
I can smile, live it up the way a single guy does  
But what she, what she don't know  
Is how hard it is to make it look so easy_

_[Annabeth:] The truth is, I miss lyin' in those arms of his_  
_But I don't ever let it show_  
_I laugh and I act like I'm havin' the time of my life_  
_As far as he knows_

_[Both:] It's easy going out on Friday night_

_[Annabeth:] Easy every time I see him out  
I can smile, live it up the way a single girl does  
But what he, what he don't know  
Is how hard it is to make it look so easy  
Oh, it's easy, yeah _By the time we got to that line, we were about a foot away from each other.

_[Percy:] Oh, it's easy going out on Friday night _We took one step.

_[Annabeth:] Oh, it's easy every time I see him out _And another...  
_I can smile, _

_[Percy:] live it up, _And another...

_[Both:] forget about the way it was _And another...

_[Percy:] But what she, _A couple more...

_[Annabeth:] oh what he don't know, _

_[Percy:] what she don't know_

_[Both:] Is how hard it is to make it look so easy_

_[Annabeth:] Oh, look so easy _We were a step away from each other.

_[Both:] Look so easy_  
_Yeah, ooh _

He looked down at me and we kissed. I was smiling while kissing him.

People could see our silhouette's kissing so I heard wolf-whistles, regular whistles, shouting, oohs, ahhs, awws (from all Aphrodite's kids), all that stuff.

"Do we have to sing again," Percy joked as the curtain opened?

"Nah, let's have somebody else go up, like Jason and Piper or Thalia and Nico do something," I laughed. I walked down stage and watched Silena get back up.

"Ok, we're a little off schedule so let's have Half-Blood's Finest come up here!" Silena ripped off her jacket and it showed a black shirt that said Half-Blood's Finest. Half- was on top, Blood's was in the middle and Finest was under it. Half- was neon pink, Blood's was neon green and Finest was yellow. All of us got on stage with matching shirts and we got in a semi-circle. Everybody started to clap and we were jumping up and down.

_[All:] Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time_

_[Annabeth:] Party rock is in the house tonight _I put one hand behind my back while jumping up and down. Clarisse pushed Connor into the center and Connor flipped and started to fail at break dancing.  
_Everybody just have a good time_  
_And we gonna make you lose your mind_  
_We just wanna see ya shake that _Clarisse pulled Connor out of the center and Katie pushed Jason into the center. He wasn't bad, could be better but it wasn't as bad as Connor's 'worm'.

_[Chris:] In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl? She on my jock_  
_Nonstop when we in the spot, booty movin' weight like she on the block_

_[Clarisse:] Where the drank? I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll_

_[Silena:] Half black, half white, domino, game the money, op-a-doe_

_[Nico:] Yo, I'm runnin' through these ho's like Drano _Stella shoved Jason and started to do flip in the air and cartwheels.

_[Travis:] I got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no halo_  
_We party rock, yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin'_

_[Connor:] On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, hey_

_[Percy:] Party rock is in the house tonight_  
_Everybody just have a good time _I smiled at him and pushed Thalia in the center. Thalia is awesome at round-offs, cartwheels and some sort of breakdancing.

_[Annabeth:] And we gonna make you lose your mind_  
_Everybody just have a good time_

_[All:] Party rock is in the house tonight_  
_Everybody just have a good time_  
_And we gonna make you lose your mind_  
_We just wanna see ya shake that_

_[Beckendorf:] Everyday I'm shufflin'_

_[Grover:] Shufflin', shufflin'_

_[Jason:] Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash_  
_We gettin' money, don't be mad now, stop, hatin' is bad_

_[Connor:] One more shot for us, another round_

_[Travis:] Please fill up my cup, don't mess around  
__We just wanna see you shake it now_

_[Connor:] Now you wanna be, you're naked now_

_[Piper:] Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound _Silena, Stella and Piper all started to walk foward while twisting their hips.

_[Stella:] Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound_

_[Silena:] Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound_

_[Annabeth:] Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound _We all started to 'attempt' the shuffle and nobody was succeeding.

_[All:] Get up, get up, get up, get up_  
_Get up, get up, get up, get up_  
_Get up, put your hands up to the sound, to the sound_  
_Put your hands up, put your hands up, _  
_put your hands up, put your hands up_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_  
_(Put your hands up)_  
_Everybody just have a good time_  
_(Put your hands up)_  
_And we gonna make you lose your mind_  
_(Put your hands up)_  
_Everybody just have a good, good, good time _We all started to hug each other and we became a tight semi-circle. I started to point my finger at the sky and jump up and down.

_Put your hands up_  
_Put your hands up_  
_Put your hands up_

_[Connor:] Shake that, everyday I'm shufflin'_

We all started to crack up as Silena took the stage.

"Alright, guys meet me outside. We have a suprise thanks to the Hephaestus, we have fireworks set up!" Everybody started to run outside.

* * *

You know, I find it annoying when people just make sounds to bother others.

"Ooh, ahh, woah, ahh, ooh, ahh, woah, ahh," A lot of people said in awe. I rolled my eyes, nobody makes those sounds while watching fireworks.

This lasted about 20 minutes until some random person stood up and screamed "Shut up! Watching something doesn't require talking," She ran around in circles and dropped down but people stopped. I just loved to watch fireworks.

Ones that made a circle and then crackled to transform into mini circles to make a big circle.

Those that shot up and looked like they rained down.

Some that made shapes and animals like the Owl and Horse together, I blushed at that, a Dove and a Quail, and Silena squealed at that sight, an eagle soaring, and owl and a Mouse, speaking of Stella and Malcolm, they were both holding hands and watching the fireworks.

"Attention everyone, in 5 minutes, it will be midnight. Don't forget our mid-night smooch," Silena laughed. Percy turned back to me.

"I wonder why you haven't gotten any people asking for-," Percy got cut off by many people ran up to me with papers, CDs of my albums, posters, a lot of other stuff.

"Sure," I said trying to fufill everybody's needs. Once everybody died down, I looked over at Percy who was laughing.

"Don't you ever get tired of the same thing?"

"Well, I'm living my dream. Nothing get's tiring with that," I smiled.

Silena ran up to the microphone, "Ok people 10 seconds till mid-night, say it with me!"

"10!"

I looked over at Percy to see a blush on his face, I laughed but mine couldn't be any other shade.

"9!"

We kept looking into each other's eyes.

"8!" We stayed that way.

"7!" We started to lean.

"6!" Closer...

"5!" Closer...

"4!" Closer...

"3!" Closer...

"2!" Closer until we were an inch apart...

"1!" We kissed and everybody else either kissed their partner or said "Aww!" I ran my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer, and he put his arm around my waist.

"Whoo hoo," Silena screamed! We pulled apart and we had smiles plastered on our faces.


	38. You Know, You Were Never Good With Jokes

**So sorry for not updating in a while. Schools starting soon and it's a lot of preperation. Anyways, now that schools starting, I may barely get on a month. So Sorry!**

* * *

Chapter 38

The Next Day...

Annabeth's P.O.V

I was holding hands with Percy and we were walking on the beach.

"Hey Percy?" He looked down. "I need to talk to you about something." Percy raised his eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you're like one of the Spice Girls or Ellie Goulding **(A/N: OH MY GOSH! Ellie Goulding is an awesome singer! She's British and she performed for William and Kate's wedding! Look her up!)** or something," He joked. He heard my silence, "You've gotta be kidding!" I looked up at him with a laughing smile on my face.

"I can't believe you actually believe that! No, I'm not Ellie Goulding but I have met her before and she's awesome. But I'm talking about something different. Um, I wanted to talk to you privately about this."

"No, you're breaking up with me? After all we've been through? This can't be-," I cut him off by kissing him.

"Percy, I'm not breaking up with you. It's something different! I have my winter tour coming up and that means I'm on the road for a while. I was wondering if you'd like to open for me," I asked.

"Definitely! I'd love to. Who else would be on tour with you?"

"Well, my mom, I asked Stella and she said yes because Malcolm is coming this time, I think Allstar Weekend is coming, mom is trying to book Ellie actually, mom is handling it all," I waved my hand in the air.

"Wow, awesome. So what would I have to do?"

"Well, you would come on tour with me. You would skip school and miss camp. Did I ever tell you? Allstar Weekend and Ellie Goulding are Half-Bloods, children of Apollo. Allstar Weekend only allows Half-Blood so that's why they changed members. Usually all musicians are children of Apollo but not all the time," I explained.

"Cool," Percy nodded.

"Yea, so about my mom, she doesn't know anything about you...," I trailed off.

"What?"

"Well, I kinda haven't told her anything about you. She sorta knows what you look like but she hasn't met you but you have to come on this tour with me. My mom is always looking for different openings." I looked at him.

"Alright but can my mom come? She probably won't let me go without a responsible adult she knows."

"Well my mom is too responsible. But ok, come on, let's get you packing."

* * *

Percy's P.O.V

So packing was pretty easy.

Besides the fact that Annabeth wanted to bring her whole closet.

"Annabeth, how long is this tour?"

"Um, this tour is from November 16-December 13."

"Are we going to other counrties," I raised my eyebrow?

"No," She mumbled.

"Ha! This is a short Winter tour, you don't need to bring summer stuff," I grabbed a pair of flip flops from her bag.

"Yes! What if I want to go out but I don't wanna wear my sneakers or I have to get shoes on fast? What if my sneakers get dirty," Annabeth asked, snatching them back?

"Just buy new ones," I exclaimed!

"It's not that easy. Maybe I can splurge a couple times but my mom takes at least half of what I make, 50%, and puts it in the bank for college," She says.

"Ok, well splurge on flip flops," I laughed.

"Fine," She searched through my bag and found a stuffed dolphin. She raised her eyebrow.

"I got it from Poseidon," I said simply while shrugging. She snuggled with it for a second and put it back.

"You're bringing 6 sweatshirts," She pointed at my suitcase.

"That's because those are good for cold weather and I'm not wearing your sweaters or scarfs." She rolled her eyes. I heard the dinner bell and we walked over to mess hall.

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V

I was holding hands with Percy when we were walking to the Mess hall and everybody was swarming me. Autographs, photos, CD signings, hugs, that stuff.

By the time we actually 'got' to the Mess Hall, everybody already sat down and started eating.

I got my food and sat at the Athena table.

"So where were you," Malcolm asked suspiciously?

"Signing and autographing," I sighed, "You're coming on tour with us, right?"

"Yep, Stella's going, so I'm going," Malcolm said.

"Well, be prepared for more signing and autographs and screaming because I'm going too, brother! Don't forget Ellie Goulding and Allstar Weekend. There's gonna be a lot of signing and hand cramps," I laughed.

"You know, you were never good with jokes," Malcolm said seriously. I opened my mouth for a comeback but nothing came to me. I stabbed my fork into something and shoved it into my mouth.


	39. Best Tour Ever

Chapter 39

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I lugged my suitcase onto the bus with my face on it.

I begged my mom to take it off because:

1) My face looks terrible.

2) Weird people or regular fans might follow us.

3) It's kinda disturbing to see you're face big and on the side of the bus.

Percy gave his mom and long hug and then Percy got on the bus.

I looked at Camp Half-Blood, waved and shut the door.

* * *

We ended up going to 46 states over the entire tour.

Overall it was pretty good but a lot of girls chased after Percy.

I got pretty mad so I ended up signing them ten autographs so they'd leave me alone.

I know you don't usually do that, but seriously, after all of this, Percy is practically my personal property now.

Another time, I ended up tripping on stage so I fell into the crowd. But the good thing was, people caught me and sent me around the crowd.

I remember in Maryland, somebody threw a bottle at Malcolm because he pushed a dude over after flirting with Stella. They got in a fight and security had to take the dude off stage.

Me and Percy even sung a duet, we sang Love Story in New York at Madison Square Garden and Mine in New Jersey at the PNC Bank Art Center.

It was so sweet, Percy even kissed me on stage in New Jersey.

The press was so big about it.

They followed us everywhere to the point where I judo-flipped one of them.

Percy tripped the rest of them and they sent an issue in Eighteen magazine about Taylor Swift and Percy Jackson being the new 'it' couple.

Though it was kinda sad that the headlines didn't say Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, the new 'It' couple.

But the best part of the tour was having Percy by my side.

One of the best tours I have ever had.

* * *

**Hey guys, long time, no see!**

**This story was on hold because I decided to start other stories. **

**No, I wanna finish this story at 40 chapters. **

**Next chapter will be the Epiloge. **

**Thanks guys, this was the Story that brought me into new ideas. **


	40. Epilogue, With a Cliff?

**THE LAST CHAPTER**

Annabeth's P.O.V.

"Percy, get over here! We have an interview in 20 freaking minutes!"

Percy was too busy playing Xbox with Nico and Grover. I was prepping and putting all my make-up and disguise on when I noticed the time.

"Annabeth, chill! Let me play for 10 and then we can leave 10 before!"

I slapped my hand on my forehead, "It takes 20 minutes to get there, Seaweed Brain!"

He laughed, "Psh, we can sprint like we normally do!" I put my hands on my hips, we had 17 minutes left!

"Perseus Jackson," I raised my voice, "If you don't, I swear I will wont kiss you for the rest of the month."

His eyes got big, "Bye guys!" He grabbed his leather jacket and put on his sunglasses, as did I. We normally wore our sunglasses in public. I can't really see in regular sunglasses (because I wear contacts) so I had to get prescription sunglasses- they're pretty cool.

When we got out, Percy and I were bombarded with paparazzi.

"Taylor, when did you first meet the new and famous, Percy Jackson?"

"Percy, how long have you and Taylor been going out?"

"Taylor and Percy, have you guys been thinking about going steady?"

I laughed at the last one, Percy and I have been steady since we practically met. It was surprising actually, we clicked like a south and north poles of simile, I know.

Though as usual, we shifted our way through the crowd to get into our limo. It was jet black and so shiny, I could see my reflection.

Today, we had an interview with Ellen Degeneres. She called saying that she wanted both of us to meet her together.

I was wearing a green knee length dress with ruffles at the top with short sleeves. I had on silver wedges with straps that went up above my ankle.

Percy looked great with his wind blown hair with it dangling just in front of his eyes. He had on a dark gray button down shirt and a pair of brown pants. He decided to wear his sandals, I don't know why in the middle of November.

When we entered, the stage was just like on TV, except much bigger. The blue walls were see through- they looked great.

There, we saw Ellen sitting in the single chair. We walked over to her.

"Hey Ellen! No long time-"

Ellen's head popped off and her body fell to the floor. Green scaly hands came up from both sides of my face to cover my mouth and eyes. I assumed it was an empousa so I tried kicking when I did a backflip. I felt where it's arm was and I grabbed it and twisted it around. My sight and mouth were free so I kicked it to the ground and pulled out my knife. Preparing to stab it in the neck, I lifted my hand and-

"Annabeth, stop!"

I looked to my right to see Ellen standing shocked next to Percy.

"Why were you trying to kill Dan? We were just trying to scare you!"

I blushed and I put my knife away discreetly, "I was just freaking out that maybe it was a... a... Robber?" It came out more like a question.

Ellen looked at me suspiciously, "Ok? But with moves like yours, I doubt we'll be able to scare you again," she said with a half-hearted laugh, "Alright, we're on in 5. And Annabeth, you're sure you want to... You know... Today?"

I took in a deep breathe and made up my mind. I nodded and Percy came over to me. He looked mad...

"That was freaking awesome, you were about to kill an empousa without being able to see! But then you found out he was a mortal so..."

I laughed and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

We both went over to sit across from Ellen. A man started to count down from 10.

10...9...8...

Ellen looked at us, "Ready?"

7...6...5...

Percy and I squeezed each other's hands.

4...3...2...

"Yea."

1...

"Action!"

"Hello everybody!" The crowd went wild. "We're gonna have a duet with Percy and Taylor then a session with Ariana Grande later! But here to perform their new composed and written themselves single, here is Percy Jackson and Taylor Swift!"

I grabbed a cordless mic and started to dance.

_[Taylor]_

_Sometimes it feels like_

_You lost your swag_

_You got a kick me sign coverin'_

_The skills that you have_

_And it all looks wrong_

_When your lookin' down_

_You get dizzy doing 360's_

_And you can't break out_

_Even when you feel like you_

_Ain't all that just don't forget_ I put my back against his.

_That I got your back, now turn up_ Then I started pushing my hand up.

_The beat and bump that track, yeah_

_[Together]_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do_

_You got style pop your collar cuz' your all_

_Kinds of cool, your legit, your the boss_

_Even when the mic is off_

_Nobody rocks it, ro-rocks it_

_The way that you do, no-o-o_

_The way that you do do do_

_[Percy] _

_Can't let one bad thing go and crush your ways_

_You got your epic wins 300 and 64 days_

_And it's feelin like your games crazy off_

_But all you need is to bring the heat and to get back on top_

_Even when you feel like you_

_Ain't all that just don't forget_

_That I got your back, now turn up_

_The beat and bump that track YEAH_

_[Together]_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do_

_You got style pop your collar cuz' your all_

_Kinds of cool, your legit, your the boss_

_Even when the mic is off_

_Nobody rocks it, ro-rocks it_

_The way that you do, no-o-o_

_The way that you do do do_

_Percy then put his mic to the side._

_[Taylor] Your off the charts,_

_[Percy] Your number one,_

_[Taylor] You got the fire and you can't be outdone_

_[Percy] Your breaking records and your makin em pop_

_[Taylor] You got the fire so keep burning it up_

During this bridge, we were throwing the mic at each other back and forth. I would sing a line, throw it, and he'd catch it, he'd sing and then send it back to me.

_[Taylor] Nobody rocks it the way that you do_

_You got style pop your collar cuz' your all_

_Kinds of cool, your legit, your the boss_

_Even when the mic is off_

_Nobody rocks it, ro-rocks it_

_The way that you do_

While I was singing, he was doing a bunch of cool dance moves and flips, gods I wish I was an awesome dancer!

_[Percy] Nobody rocks it the way that you do_

_You got style pop your collar cuz' your all_

_Kinds of cool, your legit, your the boss_

_Even when the mic is off_

_Nobody rocks it, ro-rocks it_

_[Together] The way that you do no no no_

By then, we were holding our hands and arms up together.

"Thank you guys!"

"Now Annabeth would like to sing a solo song that she wrote, here she goes."

I smiled and sat down on a chair in the middle of the stage, "I wrote this song about a little girl who wanted to be a pop star. But... She also wanted a normal life with friends and her family. So she created a way to have both. And her name, is Annabeth Chase."

_[Taylor] _

_Here we are now_

_Everything is about to change_

_We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday_

_A chapter ending but the stories only just begun_

_A page is turning for everyone_

_So I'm moving on_

_Letting go_

_Holding on to tomorrow_

_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be_

_We might be apart but I hope you always know_

_You'll be with me wherever I go_

_Wherever I go_

_So excited I can barely even catch my breath_

_We have each other to lean on for the road ahead_

_This happy ending is the start of all our dreams_

_And I know your heart is with me _

_So I'm moving on_

_Letting go_

_Holding on to tomorrow_

_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be_

_We might be apart but I hope you always know_

_You'll be with me wherever I go_

_Its time to show the world we've got something to say_

_A song to sing out loud we'll never fade away_

_I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday_

_We'll never fade away_

_So I'm moving on_

_Letting go_

_Holding on to tomorrow_

_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be_

_We might be apart but I hope you always know_

_You'll be with me wherever I go_

Then water splashed down on me, taking off everything. I heard a lot of gasps but I kept singing.

_So I'm moving on_

_Letting go_

_Holding on to tomorrow_

_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be_

_We might be apart but I hope you always know_

_You'll be with me _

_Wherever, Wherever I go_

When I was finished, I stood up, "My name is Annabeth Chase, the inner singer of Taylor Swift."

* * *

**Well, there it is! I just finished a story for the first time, and it was my first story! Yea, the last chapter was bad, I know. But I am gonna be doing much better for future stories. For instance, I'm writing Hope for the Lost now. So please check it out! But I'm sorry guys, I'm not doing a sequel. It's just. I'd rather to a sequel when I started my other stories. The option is still open, but it's like out of a hundred, 30% I'll do a sequel and 70% I won't. I'm working on other stories so I might do them when I'm done with others. **

**Story Advertisement:**

**Live Like You're Dying by Bylthe5.**

**I love this story so much!**


	41. Not a Sequel, Something Different

I'm sorry about this not being anything about a sequel. I know I shouldn't be posting my response to the person on here, making you guys think of this as an update, but I don't really know any other way to get my feelings out there. You guys deserve a sequel but I'm thinking about it. I just would need a plot and sorts. I know you guys really want one but I also have my other stories to think about. I'm on the fence right now but back to why I posted this:

Alright, since I finished this story, I got many reviews. Most were good, and then there was one that really hurt my feelings. **But then, I actually _laughed._ It's actually pretty funny that someone thinks that they can hurt me by saying:**

- go die in a hole

- don't quit your day job

- get a life

- you're a terrible writer

- they called me bitch and asked if I was 5

- you need to something better with your life

- who would want to read this crap?

- stop ruining other people's lives with your sucking writing skills

**I'm laughing because they don't even have the nerve to log in and say it to my face. They just stay behind the anonymous guest in the reviews.**

I mean, come on! This was my first story. I know that's not an excuse story for it not being the best, but you don't have to be mean about it. Yes, they did mention things to work on like Percy is out of character and Annabeth would never be Taylor Swift but do you have to say die? Lighten up, this is freaking FANFICTION. Not everything goes by the book. Ever read the Nico/Percy stories? I bet you comment on those was well.

**-I can't _get _a life because I'm already living an amazing one. I'm happy with who I am and I don't need too put people down to make myself feel better.** I'm a musician with above standard grades who does singing and acting as her passion.

-Not everyone is as good of a writer as you think you are. **A real writer would tell me what they think I can improve on and what I should fix, not blow their top and just shoot insults at me.**

-Don't quit your day job? **Do you even know what site your on? Obviously you don't seeing the whole characters not being realistic enough for you when this is written by _fans_. **I doubt really any adults are on this. It's mostly teenagers and young people. Why would like a father be reading twilight Jacob/Bella fanfiction?

About the Austin and Ally and Hannah Montana plots and songs, some people actually liked Hannah Montana and I know a lot of people who like Austin and Ally. At one point of time, a lot of people like Hannah Montana but now they say they it's stupid because everyone else says that as well as never watched it. Both of these shows weren't aimed for five year olds, more like 8-13 I guess. I admit that I like Hannah Montana. But I love Austin and Ally! It's a great show for musical lovers, which I am. **I have my own interests and I don't care for yours, just as you don't care for mine**. Why do you have to criticize everything about me?

**To the guest:**

**Thanks for your response, but unfortunatly for you, your comments and requests will _not _occur and have done absolutely nothing for me and nothing _to_ me. So sorry to say that your little plan didnt work! Maybe you had a bad day or something but when you're sad, talk to somebody about it. If your just a jerk all the time, you should change your attitude, it'll do everyone some good. ****WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MUCH HATRED TOWARDS ME WHEN YOU _DON'T_ KNOW ME AT ALL? You have no reason to get so mad and upset at me over some fanfiction story! **I'm keeping my head held high because I refuse to stoop down to your level. I know I'm good because I don't need a reviewer telling me to die in a hole or stop punishing people with my bad writing. I've improved and I've learned from those mistakes. Check out my other stories if you don't like this one.

If they did read this, no doubt about it that they'll review again. Saying that I'll never amount to anything, I'm so pathetic, asking for reader's sympathy or some other twisted thought in their mind. This probably isnt the best idea of posting like this, but I've delt with bullying before. And don't you _dare _say that I deserved that bullying as a child. You did nothing to me, _nothing_.

*And I love the dramatic ending they put on it! Get a life, bitch, get a life. Ha! That's like the whole, 'I'll be back' thing in the movies.


End file.
